Dans les bras de mon ennemi
by kitsu-d'angelo
Summary: Univers Alternatif . Levi est le parrain de la mafia locale. Incapable de l'attraper, la police fait appel aux services spéciaux et a leur leader aussi charismatique qu'étrange , Erwin smith. Fic coécrite avec Mimiyanina .
1. le chat et la souris

Dans les bras de mon ennemi.

**********###

Chapitre 1

Fiction UA, ERURI , Erwin X Levi

Rated M

Fiction Coécrite avec l'auteure Mimiyanina

C'est ma première fiction dans ce fandom

*********###

Levi était un mafieux, un parrain même des plus recherchés. Bagues et collier en or, costume blanc à cravate noire, lui et ses plus proches acolytes Auruo, Erd, Gunter et Petra semaient la terreur dans la région pour leurs trafics, vols et chantages. Personne ne pouvait les tuer ou les attraper. Dans le sous-sol secret d'un bar en ce soir-là, Levi et ça bande procédait à un trafic important de drogue.

-... Ta cocaïne, tu l'auras demain à la première heure. Mais il te faut payer d'avance.

Lunettes de soleil et clope au bec, Levi trônait sur sa chaise les jambes croisées et entourées par ses camarades. Ce qu'il ignorait au même moment, c'était que la police, las de lui courir après, avait demander l'aide d'agent spéciaux...

************###

Devant un bar aux allures dépraver, Erwin Smith vérifiait les informations qu'il avait reçues. On l'avait engagé pour cette affaire, car il était le meilleur et qu'il était la seule chance de la police locale d'appréhender un suspect aussi dangereux que malin. Selon l'informateur, les suspects se trouvaient quelques parts dans le bâtiment débraillé devant lui.

Le blond n'avait jamais vu l'homme en question, mais il avait beaucoup entendu d'histoires et de rumeurs sur lui. La pluie battait en cette soirée, et Erwin ordonna à son escouade de bloquer toutes les issus et à ses deux associés de prendre les armes. Il ne devait pas louper son coup, ni tuer le suspect. Il prit une grande inspiration et pénétra dans le bar. Son arme au poing, il fouilla toutes les pièces du rez de chausser, avant d'envoyer ses coéquipiers fouiller les étages.

***********###

Le mafieux entendit des pas précipités au-dessus, mais ne se formalisa pas. L'entrée de cette cave etait secrète et bien cachée. Sa voix raisonna tout de même.

-On a de la visite, on dirait... Petra.

La jeune femme acquiesça et s'éloigna dans une pièce voisine pour se changer en serveuse. La jeune mafieuse savait faire diversion et ralentir les recherches des flics.

-Montes, serre leur un verre, discute, rassure les, tu connais les lieux comme personne.

La rouquine sourit à son boss avant de monter les escaliers pour se rendre au bar.

*********###

Erwin siffla, il n'y avait aucun suspect dans cet établissement. Il s'excusa au barman et se frotta les tempes. C'était bizarre, son informateur ne lui avait jamais fait faux bon.

Il se mit à réfléchir alors que son équipe le rejoignait. Mike rangea son arme et Hanji croisa les bras, agacée. Personne au rez de chausser, personnes aux étages. Dans ses réflexions, le blond remarqua la jeune serveuse rousse qui n'était pas là précédemment. Il avait dévisagé chaque personne dans la pièce et il était persuadé qu'elle venait d'arriver.

D'ou sortait-elle ? Personne ne pouvait entrer par l'avant. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose et le blond retint un sourire victorieux. Lorsque la femme les approcha, le blond fit signe à Mike de repérer la provenance de l'odeur de tabac que la femme trimbalait. Quand la jeune femme demanda ce qu'il comptait faire, Erwin indiqua a hanji d'arrêter la rouquine.

-Mike à un odorat hors du commun. Et vous portez une odeur de tabac de trop bonne qualité pour provenir d'ici.

Elle blanchit alors qu'elle voyait le châtain passer derrière le bar en respirant les effluves de tabac. Le grand homme eu vite fait de trouver la trace d'un passage, derrière l'étagère à alcool, cachée. Erwin le félicita et ils se faufilèrent silencieusement, armes au poing, dans un escalier en colimaçon qui semblait donner accès à un sous-sol.

**************###

Le client donna l'argent et signa le contrat que lui tendit le brun. Mais Levi s'inquiétait du temps que mettait son acolyte a l'étage... Il comprit très vite qu'il y avait un problème... Cela dit, il garda la tête froide et dit à son client.

-Très bien, le contrat est donc signé. Vous pouvez repartir, nous attendons notre dernier compagnon. Ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous.

Levi avait calculé son coup au cas ou un flic serait plus malin que les autres. Il attendit que son client parte et s'adressa à ses compagnons à voix basse.

-Tsh! Ouvrez le sous-sol, nous partons. On trouvera un moyen de récupérer Petra.

****************####

Erwin et Mike descendirent prudemment les escaliers et virent un homme accompagné de gardes du corps remonter. Le blond ordonna à son collègue de les tacler et ils se lancèrent violemment contre le groupe. Mike assomma les deux gardes et son chef tint l'homme en joue un instant avant s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient attrapé le client ... Il siffla, sentant qu'il avait été dupé et tourna le visage vers le plus grand.

-tu ne les lâches pas. C'est le client, je pense que le vendeur est encore là. J'y vais seul. Si je ne reviens pas, ordonne l'assaut.

Et il descendit seul vers la pièce souterraine. Il se mit dos contre le flan de porte et cria sans se montrer.

-Police ! Les mains en évidences, vous êtes cernés !

Il avait renoncé à la manière discrète, de toute façon, il y avait beaucoup de chance que le mafieux savait .

Il attendit un instant, mais le silence lourd de la salle lui indiqua qu'elle était vide. Prudemment, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce et soupira. Personne. Comment est-ce possible ? Ils étaient au sous-sol. Y avait-il une autre sortie ? Il sortit un talkie-walkie.

-l'oiseau n'est plus dans le nid. Augmentez le périmètre de recherche et envoyez moi Mike.

Il rangea son arme et fouilla un peu la zone. Il restait très peu de preuves... Erwin était assez agacé. Il tapa le sol de son pied, cherchant un éventuel passage par les égouts, mais rien. Si Mike ne trouve rien, il était bon pour rentrer bredouille. Il était pourtant le meilleur. Peu après, le grand flic arriva, Erwin attendit que Mike trouve ne serait-ce qu'un passage, mais le barbu s'excusa.

-je ne peux pas chercher une piste ici, l'odeur du tabac est partout... Désolé, Erwin...

Le blond se pinça l'arête du nez, bon, peu de chance qu'il trouve un indice ici. Il sortit donc et rejoint la rouquine qu'ils avaient arrêtée. Elle avait l'air calme, sure qu'elle allait s'en sortir sans problème. Ça aurait été vrai... s'il était un policier normal. Il sourit s'un air sadique et se pencha devant elle.

-Je suis Erwin Smith, je suis le chef des services spéciaux. Je ne suis donc pas affilié aux règles de la police normale. Vous ne sortirez pas de votre cellule sans mon concours.

Elle perdit son sourire. Il en était satisfait. Si le mafieux voulait récupérer la fille, ils allaient devoir entrer en contacte. Il retourna à son QG, avec la rouquine.

************* ####

Levi était ressorti quelques rues plus loin par une bouche d'égout et était retourné dans son repaire. Trois jours s'étaient écoulés et toujours pas de traces de Petra.  
Ses camarades s'inquiétaient également et supplièrent leur chef de faire quelque chose pour elle. Le brun était peut-être un hors-la-loi, mais il savait rendre la fidélité de ses hommes.

-Je sais où elle est. On m'en a informé ce matin. Je me rends au QG de ces flics, vous, vous restez ici. Cette affaire ne concerne que moi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, personne ne pourrait croire qu'un parrain fasse le déplacement pour une simple employée...

Sur ce, le brun s'engouffra dans sa voiture noire aux vitres teintées en direction du QG des services spéciaux.

*************###

-... Je viens chercher quelqu'un du nom de Petra Ral.

Le brun se tenait fièrement devant l'accueil, il était calme et sûr de lui. La dame chercha un instant dans ses dossiers et renseigna le brun sans délais.

-Je suis désolée, mais miss Ral est sous la juridiction de notre chef. Vous devriez vous entretenir avec lui si vous souhaitez la faire sortir...

Levi fit claquer la langue contre son palais.

-alors je veux voir votre chef ...

************###

Erwin se massa les tempes, il avait passé trois jours à interroger la femme qui affirmait encore et toujours son ignorance quand a l'endroit ou se trouvait son chef. Il perdait patience. Un jeune agent toqua à sa porte.

-monsieur Smith, un homme vient pour la fille...

Le blond eu un sourire, s'installa à son bureau et ordonna qu'on lui envoie la personne. Il avait l'espoir fou qu'il s'agisse du chef de la rouquine, Levi. Il croisa les bras et attendit, calmement l'arriver de l'inconnu.

Levi suivit le flic jusqu'au bureau d'un certain Erwin Smith. Il n'était de toute façon pas en position de réclamer Petra par la force, il fallait négocier. C'est ainsi qu'il entra dans le bureau et s'installa sur une chaise face à Erwin pour y croise les jambes.

-... Libérez Petra Ral. Vous n'avez rien contre elle.

Si l'homme avait le courage de venir le voir pour réclamer la rouquine de cette manière et avec une telle assurance, il n'était de toute évidence pas faible malgré sa taille. Erwin sut immédiatement qu'il avait en face de lui le puissant parrain de la mafia locale. Il croisa les bras avec un sourire sûr de lui.

-Alors c'est vous, le célèbre Levi. J'ai pus constater toute votre intelligence, mais vous ne devez pas être si malin pour croire que je relâcherai mademoiselle Ral, car je n'ai pas de preuve. Je suis du service spécial. Je peux garder un suspect le temps que je le souhaite si je considère sa libération comme compromettant mes enquêtes. ...

Il continua à dévisager l'homme face à lui. Le brun releva un sourcil, seul signe qui fit changer l'expression de son visage.

-Qui vous dis que je suis "Levi"? Je ne me suis pas annoncé en arrivant ici.

Le blond croisa les jambes et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège.

-Rien ne me dit que vous êtes Levi.. Mais je dois dire que je n'ai aucun doute sur cela.

Le plus petit regarda le flic de haut en bas, apparemment celui-là ne sera pas facile à battre en cas de fuite, cependant, il ne partirait pas sans Ral. Il soupira et sortit son chéquier.

- ...Combien? Combien pour sa libération ?

Erwin lui offrit un sourire calme, il semblait bienveillant, mais cette face était tellement loin de la réalité.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'argent, je ne suis pas corruptible, peu importe le montant, je ne libèrerai cette femme que lorsque j'aurais appréhendé Levi. Que lorsque je vous enfermerais...

Il était calme, pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, il ne faisait qu'énoncer des faits sans once d'hésitation. Le brun soupira et lança un regard de défi au plus grand.

-Ne pensez-vous pas qu'il serait absurde d'envoyer le parrain dans la gueule du loup ? Il ne serait pas venu pour une simple employée

Ce flic n'était clairement pas comme les autres, en plus d'être costaud, il était intelligent, Levi n'avait pas imaginé tomber sur ce genre de personnage. Il enfonça le clou.

-Vous êtes donc prêt à enfermer à vie une pauvre femme pour un autre ? Vous ne valez pas mieux que nous à ce que je vois.

Erwin eut un sourire.

-il serait absurde aux yeux de tous en effet d'envoyer le parrain chercher un simple employer... Aux yeux de tous, sauf pour moi. Personne n'y penserait et en effet, ce genre de plan, ça tient du génie. Mais vous avez raison, je ne vaux pas mieux que vous... Après tout, pour saisir la bête, il faut pouvoir devenir une bête, soit même.

Il soupira un court instant, se servit un verre de bourbon, il en mit un verre face au brun avant d'en prendre une gorgée.  
Le mafieux regarda le verre, mais n'y toucha pas. Ce n'était franchement pas le moment de s'alcooliser.

-Visiblement l'argent ne vous intéresse pas alors je repose la question, qu'est-ce que vous voulez en échange de la libération de Ral?

Les bras croisés, il tapa l'une de ses mains sur son bras, signe d'énervement. Le blond se délectait de cet état de colère, mais lui répondit quand même.

-ma réponse vous l'avez déja, je vous veux, vous. Je n'aspire qu'a vous capturer. Mais je sais que vous ne vous rendrez pas si facilement, qui plus est, sachant que je peux vous garder enfermer le temps que je le souhaite, même sans preuve. Cela dit, je suis un homme d'honneur, alors je vais vous faire une proposition dans les règles.

Il croisa les doigts et suréleva son menton. Il resta silencieux un court instant.

-Je rendrais la liberté à Miss Ral si vous prenez sa place en cellule ici même, a l'unité spéciale. Je ne vous enverrais pas en prison normale, vous aurez le droit à une cellule plus grande en ces murs. Et quand j'aurais démantelé votre réseau, je vous libèrerais.

Il ennonça, clairement, pas d'hesitation, comme s'il avait préparé son speach. Il prit une gorgée du liquide ambré et attendit la réponse.

Levi le dévisagea quelques minutes à travers ses lunettes et se releva finalement sans prévenir.

-Nous ne ferons donc pas affaire.

Bien entendu, le mafieux n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de délivrer Petra. Mais si les négociations avaient échoué, il restait des solutions moins délicates. Sur quoi, il ouvrit la porte pour quitter la pièce.

Un sourire vint apparaitre sur le visage du blond.

-si vous avez mieux à proposer je vous écoute, mais si vous sortez je n'ai qu'un geste a faire pour que la totalité des agents vous tombent dessus.

Il prit un air innocent.

-Mais évidement, je ne vous oblige en rien, Levi...

Le brun ne se retourna pas, mais cracha à l'adresse de l'agent.

-Vous êtes un élément bien gênant Mr Smith. Mais la police n'a jamais fait le poids contre moi.

Sur quoi, il sortit, les mains sur sa ceinture, prêt à sortir ses armes au moindre contact.

-Je libèrerai Petra.

Alors qu'il pensait avoir effrayé le blond, il entendit son rire dans son dos... Il se retourna immédiatement pour croiser un regard écrasant de charisme. Cet homme n'était pas un flic ordinaire. Sa voix raisonna.

- allons, vous ne pensez quand même pas que vous êtes chez des policiers normaux ? Mais si vous voulez tester leur efficacité au combat, alors je n'ai aucune objection. Le moindre coup de feu déclencherais une alarme dans ce batiment. Alors qu'attendons-nous ?

Il ouvrit son tiroir et sortie une arme a feu. Sans la moindre hésitation, il visa le plafond et tira deux fois. Un bip sonore résonna de manière répétitive. Le blond rangea son arme, fixant le brun d'un air de défi.

-vous avez maintenant 30 secondes pour fuir ou pour changer d'avis et accepter ma proposition, mais sachez que je ne cesserai pas de vous poursuivre. Vous êtes bien trop intéressant.

Il fit dos a Levi et saisi son verre qu'il sirota tranquillement en s'appuyant sur son bureau...

-Oooh... C'est embêtant... Murmura Levi avant de se retourner vers le policier.

Sans hésitation, le brun couru en direction du blond, sauta sur le bureau pour survoler le flic et traversa la fenêtre derrière le blond. Il retomba sur un paravent à l'étage inférieur et retomba au sol. Là, il se retourna vers la fenêtre ou il voyait la silhouette du flic.

-Je ne reviendrai pas seul la prochaine fois Mr Smith.

Et il s'engouffra dans sa voiture qui démarra en trombe.

Erwin répondit dans la foulée, pas sur que le brun a pu l'entendre.

-j'attends votre prochaine visite avec impatience, Levi.

Il attendit qu'il ait disparu. Pour éteindre l'alarme et ordonner aux employés de retourner à leur poste. Il s'assit à son bureau, satisfait et divertit. Il finit son verre de bourbon en pensant à sa rencontre avec le brun. Fidèle envers ses équipiers, malin, terriblement insolent, et tout bonnement intéressant.

-Parfait.

Il sourit face à son verre et finit par le déposer avant de se lever et de monter la voix.

-Préparez l'hélicoptère, nous emmenons miss Ral sur prison Island.

Son sourire ne le lâchait plus. Il en était sur, il saura obliger le brun à revenir a lui.

Revenu dans son repère, Levi apprit le lendemain par ses sources que Petra avait été emmenée sur Prison Island. Fou de rage, il balança une bouteille de whisky au mur non loin de lui.

-Bordel, ce Smith...!

Il avait fait un mauvais choix, il aurait fallu la libérer avant son transfert. Maintenant, c'était devenu beaucoup trop dangereux, même pour lui. Il soupira de résignation.

-Les gars, je compte sur vous. Si je ne reviens pas dans deux jours, disloquez le réseau et disparaissez. Je vais chercher Ral, je la libèrerai, vous avez ma parole.

Sur ces mots, Levi revint au QG de la police spéciale à bord de sa voiture. Il avait décidé d'échanger sa place avec celle de son employée et trouverai un moyen de s'évader lui-même. Il approcha la dame de l'accueil et siffla.

-Dites à Smith que sa proie est ici.

***********###

Erwin était dans son bureau quand il apprit la seconde visite du brun. Il accepta bien entendu de le recevoir, même s'il s'attendait à ce que ce soit plus tard. Il se leva de son fauteuil et fixa la ville depuis la fenêtre. Il attendit l'arrivée de "sa proie".

Celle-ci déboula dans le bureau du "putain de connard qui jouait avec ses nerfs" et frappa les deux mains sur la table.

-J'accepte ton marché espèce d'enflure, libère la maintenant ! Une jeune femme comme Petra n'a rien à faire là-bas !

Erwin vit immédiatement que le mafieux était sur les nerfs. Calmement, il s'appuya sur son bureau.

- un peu de politesses voyons, miss Ral est bien sur prison Island, mais elle est juste dans un appartement sous surveillance rapproché. Je ne l'ai pas mis dans la prison même alors calmez-vous.

Erwin contourna son bureau pour s'installer. Il croisa les bras.

-c'est une prison pour homme, pour qui me prenez-vous ? Mais soit, elle sera amenée en ville et libérée dans la journée puisque vous avez accepté les termes du contrat. Vous êtes quelqu'un de fort amusant, j'ai pris plaisir à vous courir après. En fait, vous êtes ma seule affaire intéressante depuis longtemps. Vous allez surement trouvez cela étrange de ma part, mais je compte tenir parole et vous libérerais dès que votre réseau sera détruit.

Il ouvrit son tiroir et saisi ses menottes qu'il lança au brun. Levi les attrapa en plein vol et les serra de toutes ses forces.

-Vous vous jouez de moi et vous osez utiliser une pauvre femme pour vous amuser, c'est vous qu'il faut enfermer !

Ce type, il ne pouvait plus le sentir. Il lui balança alors ses menottes à la figure et pointa soudainement son arme sur lui et sans hésiter, il lui tira dans l'épaule.

Erwin siffla de douleur quand la balle lui traversa l'épaule. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle exaltation de colère. Le brun cracha.

-J'ai un grand respect pour mes hommes de main, je doute qu'il en soit de même pour vous et vos petits soldats... Comment osez-vous jouer avec moi alors que je suis si dangereux pour vos hommes ?!

Erwin essaya de garder un calme relatif tout en éteignant l'alarme que le coup de feu avait déclenché et dit avec difficulté.

-vous ... n'avez tuer... Aucun de mes hommes... C'est pour cela que.. Je prends certaine libertés ... Si vous étiez un assassins... Je vous aurais éliminé.

Il passa la main sur son épaule et reprit son souffle. Il souffrait terriblement et essayait au mieux d'empêcher le sang de s'échapper.

-Je respecte... Mes hommes... Plus que vous ne semblez le croire... Et j'ai un profond respect pour vous... Miss Ral sera relâchée quoi qu'il arrive, alors tirez, si cela vous chante. Je ne crains pas la mort et vous devriez le savoir.

-...

Le mafieux hésita longuement, mais finit par ranger son arme. Il s'approcha du blond. Il ne comprenait pas ce personnage, intelligent, manipulateur, mais... Respectueux ?

-Vous ne jouez qu'un jeu avec moi ? Personne n'avait encore essayé d'utiliser mes hommes pour m'avoir, parce que les autres, s'imaginent surement que je suis sans cœur, comme moi, je l'ai pensé de vous. Vous êtes plus intelligent que tous les flics que j'ai connus jusque ici...

Erwin respirait difficilement, la balle était encore logée et il perdait du sang, mais il restait digne. Il eu un petit rire.

- Vous êtes... Venu de vous-même, la première fois... Vous êtes à nouveau revenu pour un de vos hommes... Je n'ai pas de doute sur votre capacité à avoir un cœur.

Il saisit sa bouteille de bourbon et versa l'alcool sur sa plaie. Il siffla de douleur, mais continua à parler avec difficulté.

-Passez dix ans à courir après les bandits plus bêtes ... Et méchant les uns que les autres qui tuent pour une poigné d'argent... Puis tomber sur vous... Vous êtes une perle ... Parmi les requins, et ce, malgré vos crimes.

Il prit quelques essuie-tout et appuya sur sa plaie.

- est-ce si étrange de ma part de prendre du plaisir à vous poursuivre ? ...

Levi le coupa.

-Vous vouliez pourtant m'enfermer...

-Et en effet, mais je voulais également vous relâcher. Mon travail c'est de supprimer votre réseau de trafic. Sans lui, vous êtes inoffensif.

il siffla quand il fini de bander négligemment sa blessure.

Levi le regarda faire, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Il n'était pas en pleine nature ou sur le terrain, pourquoi faire tout ça pour sa plait ?

-Appelez un médecin plutôt que de faire ça, abruti. Je suis sûr qu'il y a des gens spécialisés dans les blessures par balle ici en plus.

Erwin eut un rire moqueur.

-Mes hommes me respectent, Levi, s'il me voient blessé, ils vous tueront sans hesitation.

Il se saisit d'un morceau de tissu et l'enroula autour de sa plaie.

-j'irais voir le médecin plus tard, je leur dirait que c'était une balle perdue.

Il tendit la main vers son téléphone fixe et appela un numéro pré-enregistré

-hanji, veuillez relâcher miss Ral dans les plus brefs délais.

Il releva la tête vers le brun qui le regardait comme s'il venait de la lune.

-Je ne comprends pas quand même... Votre but n'est-il pas de m'attraper ?

Le brun s'approcha, s'assit sur le bureau et le dévisagea.

-Si ce n'est pas ça... Que voulez-vous de moi Mr Smith ?

Erwin s'appuya sur son siège et ferma un peu les yeux, il avait encore excessivement mal, mais moins grâce a ses propres soins. Il eut un rire très léger à la question du brun.

- Je désire vous attraper... Mais je ne veux pas vous arrêter. Cela vous semble étrange, alors laissez moi le reformuler.

Il relâcha sa plaie, le sang ne coulait plus beaucoup grace au bandage. Il fixa le brun dans les yeux.

-c'est vous que je veux, Levi ...

########***

Voila, fin du premier chapitre . Esperant que ça vous ai plus.


	2. rencontre de nuit

Dans les bras de mon ennemi.

***********## »

Chapitre 2

Fiction UA, ERURI , Erwin X Levi

Rated M

Fiction Coécrite avec l'auteure Mimiyanina

********###

Levi marqua une pause, les yeux écarquillés de surprise derrière ses lunettes, choqué par la déclaration du policier.

-Pardon ? Vous me voulez ?... Genre désirer ? Mais on ne se connait même pas !

Et puis le mafieux était plus habitué à la compagnie des femmes. Comment aurait-il su qu'un flic, un homme qui plus est, lui sorte une telle chose ? Erwin eut un sourire désolé.

-C'est une attirance indésirable, j'en suis parfaitement conscient et je m'en excuse. Il est terriblement désagréable de vous vouloir alors que vous soyez un parrain du plus grand réseau de trafic de drogue de la ville.

Il ressaisit son épaule douloureuse et parla d'un voix basse.

-il est d'autant plus malsain de vous désirer alors que vous veniez de me tirer dessus... Mais je ne suis pas responsable des choix de mon propre corps, je le crains.

Il eut un rire désabusé.

-on ne se connait pas, mais je suis le seul flic à avoir pu lire votre jeu. Le seul qui vous a fait sortir de vos sentiers battus. Et le seul adversaire a votre mesure. C'est suffisant à mes yeux.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Levi se félicita intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir tué. Car sur le coup, il avait fortement hésité.

-... Je crois, Mr Smith, que vous êtes un fou. Vous croyez pouvoir soumettre dans vos bras un parrain du cartel de la drogue ? L'image n'est-elle pas risible

Malgré tout, le brun sentit ses joues le bruler pour prendre une jolie teinte vive. Mais vraiment, de quoi aurait-il l'air ? D'autant que cela aurait été compliqué, ses hommes ainsi que les agents du blond ne devraient rien découvrir... Si quelque chose se réalisait. Il se secoua et préféra changer de conversation.

-... De toute manière, il est plus important de vous faire soigner à présent que de... hm... Me faire la cours. Si je vous obnubile à ce point, vous trouverez bien un moyen de me retrouver.

Sur quoi il prit le chemin inverse pour quitter ses lieux discrètement. La voix du blond le coupa dans son élan.

-alors accompagnez moi a l'hôpital. Après tout, ne m'avez-vous pas donné votre parole de rester en acceptant mon deal pour la libération de miss Ral ? Je ne vous demanderais rien de plus qu'un voyage jusqu'aux urgences.

Il siffla légèrement de douleur.

-mais il est vrai que même si vous partez maintenant, je vous retrouverait. Je vous retrouverai toujours Levi, et vous ferez payer pour manquement à votre parole.

-...

Levi se tourna de nouveau vers Erwin, qui il imaginait bien, luttait contre la douleur ne serait-ce que pour conserver sa présence. C'est vrai, il lui avait promit de rester en échange de la libération de Petra, et l'emmener à l'hôpital n'était pas si terrible comme solution de remplacement. Il acquiesça.

- Prenons ma voiture alors. Vous n'êtes pas en état de conduire et je refuse de toucher une voiture de flic.

Sur quoi il attendit le blond patiemment.

-Je vous préviens, le personnel de l'hôpital risque d'être effrayé par ma présence. Mes hommes et moi-même sommes déja venus pour des blessures du même genre.

Erwin acquiesça en rejoignant le brun. Il marchait en boitillant mais gardait quand même une présence et un charisme imposant, il cacha sa blessure sous son manteau pour ne pas que ses collègues s'inquiètent. Il répondit au brun.

-Cela ne m'étonne guère, mais je suis ravi de savoir que je serai pris en charge par des habitués de ce genre de blessure.

Tentative d'humour futile pour cacher son état de plus en plus alarmant. Il se tenait droit et suivait le brun malgré sa tête qui lui tournait. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture dans laquelle il monta sans discuté.

Le mafieux, bien qu'il semblait détaché, passait quelques coups d'œil sur Erwin pour vérifier son état. Il était grand, beau et d'une prestance à rendre jaloux n'importe quel homme, mais plus important, il commençait à pâlir dangereusement. Le brun claqua la langue contre son palais et se mit au volant.

-... On va faire vite.

Levi démarra le moteur dans un grand vrombissement et partir à toute allure, passant des sens unique en sens inverse et grillant quelques feux et quelques stops pour arriver à l'hôpital en un temps record. Si Erwin était pale au démarrage, il était désormais translucide. Le brun le regarda avec un sourire effronté.

-Pas trop secoué ?

Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite et reprit difficilement ses esprits.

-ça ... Va...

Il ouvrit la portière après deux tentatives et s'appuya sur la voiture. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et avait la vision trouble, mais n'en montra rien, par fierté.

Il tangua mais avança vers l'entrée du bâtiment. Levi hésita un instant, le visage d'Erwin plus pale encore et son pas boitant ne trahissaient pas son état. Soupirant de lassitude, le plus petit avança vers lui et passa l'un de ses bras sur son épaule pour l'aider à atteindre l'accueil.

-Quand tu seras pris en charge, je partirai.

Erwin eut un rire léger.

-vous êtes étrangement concerné par l'état de votre adversaire. Vous m'entonnerez toujours... Mais merci.

Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le brun, économisant ses forces et avança jusqu'à l'accueil. L'infirmière qui les accueillit paniqua en voyant le brun, et Erwin la calma d'un sourire.

-Ce n'est qu'une balle perdue, ne vous en faite pas. Il n'y a pas eu de règlement de comptes.

Si son discours n'était pas extra, le ton de sa voix ainsi que son calme suffirent à soulager la femme qui le pris en charge immédiatement. Erwin se laissa faire et se retourna une dernière fois pour remercier d'un geste le brun et lui promettre qu'ils allaient vite se revoir.

Levi pencha rapidement la tête comme signe de salutation. Suite à ça, il tourna les talons pour sortir vers la lumière extérieur, à l'inverse de ce bâtiment sombre qu'il détestait tant, faisant voler le haut de sa veste blanche par le vent. Ainsi, il reprit sa voiture pour reprendre la direction de son repère.

-Surement nous nous croiserons à mon prochain méfait.

*************####

Plusieurs jours passèrent, Erwin était assis à son bureau triturant ses papiers et ses cartes pour essayer de retrouver la trace du brun. La blessure recousue le tirait légèrement, mais il en eut cure. Son indicateur n'avait apparemment rien trouvé. Levi, c'était tenu tranquille, mais il n'était pas loin, Erwin le sentait. Il croisa les doigts devant son visage.

-une erreur... Rien qu'un faux pas, Levi, que je puisse te trouver...

***********###

Erwin fut réveillé par son second alors qu'il somnolait dans son bureau. Mike le fixait avec un mélange d'inquiétudes et d'amusement.

-vous vous ennuyez chef, vous devriez sortir ce soir. Apparement y a l'espèce de boite de nuit pas mal ... Hanji a dit qu'elle devrait vous plaire. C'est la plus chère de la ville ...

Erwin se massa le visage et fixa son collègue d'une mine ennuyée.

-ai-je vraiment l'air d'avoir envi d'aller en boite... En plus, je travaille tard ce soir...

Mike hocha la tête de dépit avant de taper légèrement sur l'épaule de son supérieur.

-Allez chef, ça fait longtemps que vous ne vous êtes pas mis un petit gars ou une donzelle sous la dent, ça vous détendrait !

Le regard d'Erwin se fit plus dur, comme insulté, le châtain leva les deux mains en signe d'excuse.

-ah pardon patron, mais admettez qu'un petit verre et une bonne musique d'ambiance ça vous enlèverait cet air morose. Allez, pour nous faire plaisir...

De mauvaise grâce, Erwin soupira et se saisi de sa veste, mais Mike l'arrêta et lui donna un paquet contenant un smoking noir italien avec une chemise blanche et une paire de mocassins cirés. Erwin leva un sourcil.

-allez patron, vous ne pouvez pas porter vos loques en boite. Enfilez ça et filez. Hanji vous attend en voiture en bas.

Erwin soupira avec un sourire et remercia Mike avant d'aller se changer et de rejoindre hanji dans la voiture. Il se coiffa un peu les cheveux en arrière et ouvrit deux boutons de sa chemise. Il prévint la brune qu'il ne resterait pas plus d'une heure et juste le temps d'un verre. Le moteur démarra et ils allèrent vers leur destination.

***********###

Levi et ses acolytes entrèrent ensemble dans la boite de nuit la plus connue de la ville sans être soupçonnés par la sécurité. Il faut dire que leur style vestimentaire faisait penser à des gosses de riche en sortie. Le brun leva la voix.

-On s'éparpille. Erd, Gunter à gauche. Auruo, Petra, à droite. Je prends le centre. Le premier qui trouve le client fait biper le téléphone des autres. Je me chargerais seule de la livraison.

Sur ces mots, Levi et ses compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans la foule assombrit et illuminée seulement par quelques faisceaux de lumière colorés qui les traversait l'espace d'une seconde.

*******#######

Hanji arrêta la voiture au parking devant le bâtiment et sortie du véhicule en même temps que le blond. Lui même fixait la boite avec dépits, il aurait bien voulu faire demi-tour et dire a hanji de repartir mais la femme portait une robe d soirée qui indiquait clairement qu'elle entendait rester un peu. Elle lui saisit le bras et le tira à l'intérieur sans aucun ménagement.

-Allez Erwin, t'es mon pote, fais-moi confiance ! On va s'amuser !

Ils entrèrent sans problème et Erwin grimaça. C'était noir, c'était bruyant, et il y avait du monde, tout ce qu'Erwin fuyait, mais au moins la musique n'était pas si mauvaise. La brune lui lâcha le bras et lui cria dans l'oreille.

-je vais danser, on se retrouve plus tard.

Et elle disparut dans la foule avant que le blond n'ait pus faire le moindre commentaire. Il soupira et se fraya difficilement un chemin vers le bar près du centre de la piste. Il s'y installa et commanda un bloody-mary qu'il sirota silencieusement .

-pourquoi j'ai accepté...

*************###

Levi inspecta la zone et ne trouva pas le client. Visiblement, il n'était pas au centre de la discothèque.

Mettant donc son portable sur vibreur contre sa cuisse, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'appel d'un de ses coéquipiers. En attendant, vu qu'il n'aimait pas franchement danser, il vint s'installer au bar boire un verre, que sa soirée ne soit pas purement professionnelle.

-... Un mojito s'il vous plait.

********###

-... Un mojito s'il vous plait.

Erwin arrêta de boire au moment où il entendit la voix. Il crut avoir halluciné tant il n'y croyait pas. Discrètement, il tourna le regard sur sa gauche. Son souffle s'arrêta quand il reconnut le mafieux brun. C'était surnaturel, mais il était pourtant là. Erwin repris un air détaché et haussa la voix en se penchant légèrement vers Levi.

- Oh, vous n'êtes donc pas un grand fan des alcools fort... Levi

Le brun eut un petit sursaut en entendant cette voix souffler à son oreille. Et quelle voix, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il revint alors dans sa position initiale, parfaitement sereine, et porta la boisson arrivée à ses lèvres.

-Je ne tiens pas aux alcools forts, ça me monte vite à la tête... Smith.

Le blond porta son bloody-mary a ses lèvres avant de sourire.

-Vous êtes très serein malgré ma présence. Ne pensez-vous pas que je vais vous arrêter ?

Erwin était très calme et semblait ravi, la soirée semblait plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Levi releva un sourcil et se toucha la cuisse inconsciemment là où se trouvait son portable. Était-il ici parce qu'il avait découvert, encore une fois, leur nouveau petit trafic ?

-Pourquoi m'arrêteriez-vous ? Vous êtes ici en mission ?

Erwin aurait volontiers joué le bluff. Par instinct, il savait que le brun avait quelque chose en tête. Mais il s'abstint, il n'était pas en mission, il était là pour oublier le boulot. Il décida de jouer l'honnêteté.

-Non, je suis là pour me détendre. Je ne vous arrêterais pas. Cela dit... Il serait dommage d'être venu juste pour consommer de l'alcool.

Il se leva et tendit la main vers Levi avec un regard de défi.

- Vous dansez ? Ou peu être ne savez-vous pas ?

Le mafieux fronça les sourcils et frappa sa main.

-Je n'aime juste pas me donner en spectacle ! Un parrain qui danse avec un mec qui ressemble à son garde du corps, c'est ridicule...

Erwin pencha la tête.

-Avez-vous peur du ridicule Levi? Où est-ce moi qui vous effraye ? Personne ne me connait ici. Vous n'avez rien à craindre.

Il tendit la main une nouvelle fois avec un sourire.

-Tsh!

De mauvaise grâce, Levi accepta, après tout, si cela pouvait détourner l'attention du blond de ses camarades et du client.

-Si je me sens ridicule, j'arrête !

Il attrapa la main tendue et la serra assez fort, pour faire comprendre au blond que ce n'était pas une femme qu'il invitait à danser. Ravi, Erwin tira le brun à lui. Il plaça la main du brun sur son épaule et la sienne sur le flan de l'autre homme.

Il tint l'autre main pas trop haute pour essayer de mettre le brun à l'aise et il tourna lentement sur la musique. Il dirigeait tranquillement, ne faisant aucun commentaire quand le brun lui marchait sur les pieds, bien qu'il fût sûr qu'il faisait exprès.

Levi fut soulagé que la salle soit si sombre, car il avait viré au rouge vif. Se faire conduire, lui ?! Le plus grand parrain de la région ?! Il avait extrêmement honte et le faisait bien savoir en écrasant les pieds de l'autre homme a chaque occasion. La musique lui semblait interminable. Il ruminait.

-Bordel, bordel, bordel... C'est bientôt fini ?

Erwin eut un rire clair, lui le voyait bien le rouge qui teintait le visage du brun. Cela l'amusait même s'il ne perdait pas de vue son but. Il se dit que même s'il n'était pas en service, il devait tenter sa chance...

À la fin de la musique, il bascula le brun en arrière façon tango et dans un geste, aussi rapide que discret, valant la technique des meilleurs pick-pocket, il glissa le portable du mafieux hors de sa poche et le cacha dans sa propre veste. Son visage était très proche de celui rouge du brun et son regard bleu était brulant.

-c'est plaisant de vous avoir entre les bras, mais je crains que l'heure ne soit venue pour moi.

Il lui embrassa le front sans hésitation avant de le remettre sur ses pieds. Il se pencha alors pour lui embrasser la main comme a une princesse.

-je me languis déja de notre prochaine rencontre, Levi. À bientôt.

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il disparut dans la foule. Levi resta quelques seconds interdits...

-... De quoi ?

Il le faisait danser et disparaissait comme dans un nuage de fumée ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières cavalières ?

Toujours un peu dans le vague, il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour retrouver son portable, chose qui le réveilla de suite.

-Ah le Salop !

Levi commença à bousculer la foule à la recherche de ses camarades, il devait vite annuler la mission avant que son portable ne sonne.

*********###

Erwin fila vers la sortie, il prit son propre portable et appela Hanji.

-hanji, changement de programme, c'est ton chef qui te parle, nous rentrons immédiatement. Fin de la discutions.

Il raccrocha. Il était plutôt fier de sa prise et était sûr de trouver un indice sur le portable. Et s'il le traçait il pourrait même trouver ou avait été Levi cette dernière semaine.

Il sortit du bâtiment et se rendit à la voiture. Hanji le rejoint très vite, boudeuse, elle se mit au volant. Au moment où il allait entrer dans la voiture, le blond se retourna vers la boite et saisi le portable du brun entre les doigts.

Il embrassa la machine en faisant un clin d'œil vers le bâtiment, sûr que Levi le regardait avec un agacement certain. Il s'installa enfin dans la voiture qui démarra.

-Ce fut une bonne soirée ...

******** »####


	3. dans la gueule du loup

Dans les bras de mon ennemi.

********###

Chapitre 3

Fiction UA, ERURI , Erwin X Levi

Rated M

Fiction Coécrite avec l'auteure Mimiyanina

*********###

Le lendemain, Erwin arriva au bureau pimpant et de bonne humeur. Il avait bien dormi et était près à fouiller dans le portable qu'il avait "emprunté" au brun.

Il salua et remercia Mike et hanji pour la soirée avant de rejoindre son bureau. Il s'installa et s'étira avant d'ouvrir la machine et de fouiller dans les contacts. Comme il s'en doutait, ce n'était qu'une suite de pseudos inconnus. Pas de nom, mais des numéros. Il décida de les envoyer plus tard à Mike et hanji pour arrêter les clients du brun.

Il alluma son ordinateur et brancha le cellulaire dessus. Il trifouilla un peu, piratant le satellite responsable de ce portable.

-ah voilà qui est intéressant.

La liste des derniers appels pouvait donner une triangulation approximative de là où se trouvait Levi. Il enregistra ses informations dans ses dossiers avant de débrancher le portable qu'il regarda un peu.

Il eu un sourire et retourna dans le menu des contacte ou il ajouta son propre numero sous le nom "flic seduisant " avant de l'enregistrer et de reéteindre le portable avec l'intention de le rendre a son propriétaire quand il l'arreterait, pas plus tard que ce soir. Il savait cependant que ce soir, il devra se battre serieusement.

-MIKE, préparez les voitures, nous avons une zone à fouiller, prenez le plus d'homme possible.

**********###

Levi et son groupe s'étaient préparés à une attaque de leur QG et étaient armés jusqu'au dent pour défendre leur fortune et leur commerce.

-Messieurs ! ... Dames. Je ne vous oblige pas à défendre le repère, vous avez encore la possibilité de fuir et de vivre une vie saine et honnête. Si nous perdons, nous risquons la prison pour quelques années alors... Je voulais que les choses soient claires.

Ses quatre plus fidèles compagnons ne semblaient pas vouloir abandonner, pas même Petra qui pourtant avait eu des souhaits de mariage et d'enfants. Le brun chargea alors son beretta, prêt à en découdre à la moindre arrivée.

-Vous êtes des abrutis les gars... Si je me fais capturer ... Disparaissez. Sortez de ce pays. C'est un ordre.

***********###

La zone avait été cadriée par une centaine d'homme armé a blanc. Erwin avait exigé de ne tuer personne. Il voulait les arrêter, mais refusait d'avoir les mains salies. Il prit son arme au poing et ordonna un premier assaut dans le bâtiment.

-Bonne chance messieurs, et évitez les pertes... À tout prix

Erwin Suivit, son escouade avec la peur au ventre. Il craignait pour ses agents. Tous avaient accepter de charger leurs armes à blanc... Tous se savaient tous en danger, mais lui avait fait aveuglément confiance. Alors Erwin ne flanchera pas.

-Seconde escouade, en avant !

Il entra dans le bâtiment sans attendre plus longtemps. Il se plaça en première ligne sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Il se faufila dans les couloirs du bâtiment tirant a vu sur la moindre forme humaine qu'il voyait.

-faites tout les étages du bâtiment... Je vais au sous sol. Mike, Hanji, avec moi.

******######

Auruo arriva en courant, essoufflé, auprès du parrain de l'équipe pour lui annoncer que beaucoup trop de flics étaient entrés dans le bâtiment.

-Merde ! Ils sont trop, allez tous vers les issues ! Ne les laissez pas vous prendre.

Donnant les directions à prendre, Levi partit en direction du sous-sol. Il descendit prudemment, collé au mur et arme au poing.

***********###

Erwin pénétra prudemment dans le sous-sol, armé et silencieux. Il fouilla la pièce trouvant beaucoup d'indice, et de trace qui prouvaient que le brun se trouvait bien ici. Il ordonna a Mike de securiser le rez de chaussé. Il continua donc seul dans cette cave sombre. Il parla pour lui-même.

-alors c'est ici que tu te cachais.

Quand une réponse lui parvint, le blond eu un frisson glacé dans l'échine.

-... Tu n'aurais jamais dû venir ici Smith...

Sur ses mots, le brun tira dans la cuisse de Mike et dans le pied d'Hanji pour les empêcher de bouger. Il visa alors Erwin qui ne se retourna pas.

-ça ne t'a pas suffi la dernière fois ?

Erwin le regarda effrontément, par-dessus son épaule, bien qu'il se savait en très mauvaise posture, il ne flanchait pas.

-Qu'aurais-je dû faire d'autre, dit moi , Levi. Te laisser sans te poursuivre ? Désolé je ne suis pas de ce genre-là et tu le sait. C'est mon boulot...

Lentement, il se retourna et fit face à son adversaire. Aucune peur ne se reflétait dans son regard mais une inquiétude claire pour hanji et Mike.

-Te poursuivre a été l'apogée de ma carrière ainsi que celle de ma vie. Je t'ai promis de te retrouver. J'ai tenu ma promesse. Alors, Levi... Tout se joue ici... Veux-tu vraiment me tuer ?

Il s'approcha lentement, ancrant son regard dans celui du brun. Il avança jusqu'à ce que le canon de l'arme ne touche son torse, au niveau du cœur.

-alors qu'attends-tu...

-Tsh... Je ne suis pas un jouet Smith !

Levi baissa la tête pour éviter son regard et recula ; visant tour à tour les trois personnes.

-Laissez sortir au moins les idiots qui sont restés dans ce bâtiment avec moi. Sinon quoi, j'abats tes deux équipiers.

Erwin accéda à sa demande mais il posa sa condition.

-je les laisserai sortir, mais tu restes cette fois. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir alors que tu viens de blesser mes collègues.

Il saisit son talkie-walkie et ordonna à ses hommes de se retirer et de rentrer au QG.

-Voilà, j'ai rempli ma part du marché. Tu peux baisser ton arme..

La voix n'était plus amusée, il avait craint pour ses coéquipiers. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné de les avoir perdu. Il fouilla dans sa poche et envoya ses menottes au brun... Il tendit sa main pour récupérer l'arme du mafieux. Celui-ci lui donna son arme et lui rendit ses menottes dans un geste rageur.

-bien.. Mais le jour où tu me verras m'attacher tout seul n'est pas arrivé.

Erwin soupira et saisi les menottes avant de les passer autour des poignet fin du brun. Il garda ses poignets un instant entre les mains et leva le regard vers Levi.

-allons-y. Tu seras ramené en salle d'interrogatoire chez les services spéciaux. Sous ma responsabilité...

Il ressaisit son talkie-walkie.

-envoyé l'unité de médecine, on a des blessés ici.

Il invita le mafieux à avancer jusqu'à la voiture noire des services spéciaux où il l'y laissa en compagnie de deux agents qui le ramenèrent jusqu'au bureau. Le blond resta sur place, s'assurant qu'il n'y ait pas de mort et qu'on prendra soin des blessés avant de se rendre à sa propre voiture.

************####

Erwin arriva au bureau, soulagé que cet épisode soit terminé. Il aurait dû descendre seul dans cette cave, il s'en voulait pour les blessures de ses amis, même si elles étaient superficielles. Un jeune policier vint le trouver.

-Le suspect arrêté est en sale d'interrogatoire. Voulez-vous vous en occuper ?

Le blond hésita, mais finit par acquiescer. Il retira sa veste et remonta les manches de sa chemise blanche. Il retira aussi sa cravate et e rendit à la sale ou le brun attendait. Il renvoya les autres policiers chez eux et entra dans la salle où il s'installa face au brun dans un silence des plus gênant. Il le brisa à un moment, retournant au vouvoiement comme le voulait la procédure

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tiré Levi ?

Le brun pencha la tête sur le côté comme un enfant qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir.

-Vous auriez préféré que je tire Mr Smith ?

Il avait conservé les lunettes qui cachaient son regard, il avait dû d'ailleurs se battre avec l'employé qui l'avait fait entrer ici pour les garder. Erwin ne sourit pas, ce n'était pas le moment. Il répondit.

-si vous m'aviez tué, vous auriez pus fuir sans difficulté majeure. Vous n'avez fait que blesser mes collègues. Et vous m'aviez en joue. Je réitère ma question... Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas tiré ?

-Hm...

Levi s'appuya sur le dossier de son siège et fit mine de réfléchir. C'est vrai quoi, ce putain d'enfoiré avait détruit une partie de son commerce et passait son temps à lui foutre des bâtons dans les roues, il aurait eu mieux fait de le tuer. Alors... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait ? Il soupira.

-... Je suis parrain, mais je préfère la manipulation à l'assassinat. Dans votre cas... Je n'en avais juste pas envi.

Erwin croisa les jambes et se pinça l'arête du nez.

-alors j'ai de la chance, je suppose... Mais, en effet, je suis content que vous ne l'ayez pas fait.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et fit glisser le portable du brun sur la table jusqu'à son propriétaire.

-tenez, j'en ai plus besoin. Votre cartel sera démantelé d'ici peu de toute façon.

Levi regarda puis récupéra son portable pour voir un quelconque changement, tout en l'écoutant malgré tout. Son cartel démantelé, ses camarades pouvaient à présent avoir une vie ordinaire quoique moins fortuné que ce que leur offrait leur chef. Et lui, que ferait-il en sortant de prison ? Il n'avait pas de diplôme et un casier judiciaire chargé, c'est la rue qui l'attendait. Il en voulait au blond... Mais il n'en montra rien.

-... "Flic séduisant" hein...

Le coin de la bouche du blond se leva légèrement.

- Vous ne pouvez pas le niez... Enfin bref, question suivante.

Il reprit un air sérieux.

-si vous avez quelque chose a avouer sur le cartel, ou comment le démanteler, c'est maintenant. Ça nous ferait gagner un temps précieux.

Sans se formaliser, le brun regarda sa montre sans la moindre réaction sentimentale.

-... À l'heure actuelle, mon réseau est déjà démantelé. Je n'avais pas de successeurs et ils savaient quoi faire si je me faisais arrêter. Ils ont récupéré leur petite part de "retraite" et sont déja partis. Je ne divulguerai rien de plus.

-oh, tu es plus prévoyant que je le pensais.. Il est vrai que s'ils n'ont pas de casiers, ils seront introuvables, donc je suppose que tout ira bien pour eux. ... Mais qu'en est-il de toi ?

Cette question ne faisait pas partie de l'interrogatoire, c'était par simple curiosité, mais en voyant la colère froide qui émanait du brun, Erwin sut qu'il n'aurait jamais dû poser la question.

-... Prison, chômage, SDF. Je vous remercie, vous avez sauvé mon avenir. Ramenez-moi-en cellule.

Levi était sarcastique, et crachait ses mots comme un poison. Il tendit alors les bras vers le flic, pressé de revenir derrière les barreaux. Il n'avait plus envie de le voir, ni de lui parler.

Erwin resta silencieux un instant, mais essaya de calmer sa colère.

- la drogue, sa paye bien, mais si on est arrêté ce n'est pas facile de reprendre une vie normale. Ne m'en veux pas d'avoir fait mon boulot je te pris... Levi...

Il resta silencieux un moment.

- Si je te trouve une solution, accepterais-tu de l'entendre ?

Il était à nouveau sérieux et ne sortait pas ses menottes. Il fixa Levi de son regard bleu. Mais le brun ne voulait plus rien entendre. Il garda les bras tendus et fusilla le blond du regard. Il ne pouvait pas le voir à travers ses lunettes, mais c'était le genre de regard qui à nu faisait reculer n'importe qui.

-Mets-moi ces putains de menottes et renvois moi en cellule!

Il ne pouvait pas discuter, pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui, il était beaucoup trop en colère contre lui. Ce type aurait pu choisir une autre mission plutôt que de jouer avec sa vie !

-Et trouve toi une autre victime !

Erwin soupira, bien sur le brun était trop en colère. Erwin avait détruit son réseau et s'était amusé à le chasser . Il sortit les menottes et les enfila au poignet du brun.

-vous avez le droit de garder le silence...

*************###

Erwin l'accompagna à une cellule au second étage, une cellule propre avec un lit, et une sale de bain. Il ferma la porte derrière le brun et lui retira ses menottes.

-si tu changes d'avis, tu as ton portable. J'espère que la cellule te plait. Passe une bonne nuit.

Il s'en alla sans attendre, peu de chance que Levi lui réponde dans l'état de colère dans lequel il se trouvait. Quand le blond disparut, Levi partit se mettre sous la douche quelques heures pour le refroidir. Il ne toucha pas à son portable pour avoir des nouvelles de ses coéquipiers, se rapprocher d'eux à présent ne leur apporteraient que des ennuis.

************###

Erwin retourna à son bureau, sa victoire sur Levi avait un gout amer, mais il ne faisait que son boulot, n'est ce pas?. Il se secoua, il ne devait pas avoir de regret..

Silencieusement, il remplit les papiers jetant des coups d'œil de temps en temps a son portable. Il se frappa mentalement. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il attendait. Il devait laisser le brun se calmer. Il soupira et se servit un verre de bourbon. Il en avait bien besoin.

************###

Levi mit plusieurs jours à ruminer sa colère et à tourner en rond dans sa cage. Mais il s'était servi de ce temps pour trouver un moyen de s'évader. En effet dans la salle de bains, il y avait une bouche d'aération par laquelle il pouvait passer parce ce qu'il était petit et mince.

Pas étonnants, les prisonniers de cette cellule avaient beaucoup de chance d'avoir plus de carrures que lui. Ni une ni deux, Levi utilisa la seule chaise présente pour passer dans la bouche d'aération.

J'espère que ça mène quelque part...

***********###

Peu après, c'est la patience du blond qui lâcha. Il saisit son téléphone et rechercha le numero du brun. Il sursauta quand un petit policier entra dans son bureau en trombe.

-chef! Le prisonnier! Il est plus dans sa cellule.

Erwin siffla, cet homme était intenable. Comment pouvait-il avoir filer ? La cellule était au 2nd étage... Il se saisit de son portable. Et chercha le numéro du brun. Il attira le portable à son oreille.

********###

Dans les dédales, le brun sentit son portable vibrer... Il regarda la machine et soupira d'agacement quand il vit le nom de « flic séduisant » apparaitre sur l'écran... Il hésita longuement, mais finit par répondre.

-Allô oui ? Tu as 30 secondes pour me parler.

Au delà de ça, il le savait, il devenait repérable. Et ce n'était pas franchement souhaitable. Durant ce temps, il trouva une sortie contre le mur du bâtiment, à ras du sol. Un coup de coupe-ongle pour deviser la grille et il était dehors. La voix d'Erwin raisonna à son oreille.

-levi... Si tu sors, tu n'auras plus rien, ton réseau a été anéanti, tu vas te retrouver à la rue. Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Je ne t'en empêcherai pas. Seul comme tu l'es, tu n'es plus un danger. Les services spéciaux ne te poursuivront pas...

Il était sur de lui et disait la vérité. Levi ne pourrait pas se relever s'il sortait. Il resta silencieux, attendant la réponse du brun.

-... Je suis seul et je n'ai déjà plus rien, Mr Smith. Adieu...

Levi éteint alors son portable et jeta ses lunettes de soleil à la poubelle. Il n'avait plus son commerce, plus d'argent, plus de coéquipiers, plus de bijoux, plus de costumes. Juste un t-shirt noir, un vieux jean, une paire de basket et un portable. Mais quitte à tout perdre, il préférait encore rester libre. L'ancien mafieux s'enfuit, partant vers des ruelles plus sombres que personne n'empruntait.

********###

Erwin posa son portable quand il reçut la réponse du brun et il se massa les tempes. Le petit policier s'approcha.

-vous voulez qu'on appelle du renfort.

Erwin resta silencieux un instant puis il ordonna.

-non, il n'est pas dangereux.

Ceci n'est plus l'affaire de la police, mais ça restait l'affaire personnelle d'Erwin. Il soupira et regarda par la fenêtre avec un petit sourire.

-je te retrouverai Levi... Peu importe le temps que ça prendra...

**************####

Fin chapitre 3 


	4. retrouvailles nocturnes

Dans les bras de mon ennemi.

********###

Chapitre 4

Fiction UA, ERURI , Erwin X Levi

Rated M

Fiction Coécrite avec l'auteure Mimiyanina

******######

Voilà des mois que Levi trainait dans la rue. Ses cheveux avaient poussé jusqu'à lui cacher les yeux et il portait toujours les mêmes vêtements.

Chaque jour, il venait dans des lieux d'accueil d'urgence, mais pas pour manger, il était trop fier pour manger à l'œil, mais juste pour prendre une douche et laver son linge avec son propre savon et lessive. Comment achetait-il ça ? Comment se nourrisait il?

Oh, il suffisait de se balader la nuit dans des coins sombres et dans les parcs pour que des hommes viennent acheter ses faveurs. Pour un ancien parrain, il était descendu bien bas, mais son physique d'adolescent éternel lui permettait d'avoir de l'argent sans trop d'effort. Une fellation dans une ruelle, et hop, il ressortait avec une liasse de billets.

*************####

Mike ne savait plus quoi faire, ça faisait des mois que son chef tournait dans son bureau comme un lion en cage. Sa mauvaise humeur résonnait dans tout le bâtiment et peu de gens osait encore l'approcher. Hanji eut tôt fait de rejoindre le grand moustachu.

-tu l'as trouvé ?

Hanji répondit par la négatif. L'humeur de leur patron avait dégringolée depuis la fuite de l'ex mafieux, Ils avaient tout fait pour retrouver sa piste mais rien. Hanji pris une grande inspiration et entra dans le bureau du blond...

-Chef ?

-hanji? Que veux-tu ?

Elle remarqua tout de suite qu'il tripotait encore son portable. La brune s'agaça...

-Erwin, t'es mon pote, et celui de Mike, mais ce mec, on l'a cherché partout il n'y a aucun nouveau réseau de drogue ! Il s'est retiré, on ne le trouvera plus.

Le bond le savait, Levi n'avait pas pus commencer un nouveau réseau, mais alors avait-il trouvé du travail ailleurs ? ... Ou... Pas de travail du tout...

Erwin se leva en s'insultant mentalement. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé... Il enfila sa veste et sortit du bâtiment avec l'intention de fouiller toutes les ruelles de la ville. Mike le regarda partir dépité.

-Boarf, au moins il a trouvé une occupation.

***************########

Levi avait quitté les ruelles sombres, son argent en poche, pour les deux ou trois clients qu'il avait eu ce soir. Oui, il ne comptait plus trop maintenant, et savait seulement en comptant son argent vis-à-vis de ses tarifs.

Son jean plutôt large, il sentait que ça lui coulait sur les jambes et malheureusement, il n'avait pas accès aux douches à cette heure-ci.

C'est ce qu'il détestait le plus dans son quotidien, se trouver sale une bonne partie de la nuit et cette envie de s'arracher la peau. Après quelques minutes de marche, il trouva un banc et s'y coucha. Les nuits commençaient à être fraiches, demain pensa-t-il, il tentera de s'acheter un manteau. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'endormir.

*************###

Erwin avait passé une partie de la nuit à courir les ruelles étroites de la ville sans grand résultat. Le froid commençait à se faire sentir et il ferma son manteau. Son humeur venait d'en reprendre un coup quand il jeta l'éponge cette nuit-là, mais il ne se sentait pas l'envi de rentrer chez lui tout de suite.

Il erra dans la ville quelques heures et s'arrêta près d'un parc où il décida de s'installer sur un banc. Il soupira fortement et regarda un peu le ciel sombre.

Silencieusement, il sortit de sa veste une cigarette et l'alluma avant d'aspirer la fumée calmement et de la recracher.

Il laissa son regard vaquer aux alentours, la forme d'un vagabond aux cheveux long recroqueviller sur un banc attira son attention.

Erwin se demanda comment pouvait-on être à la rue si jeune. Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la forme allongée. Il récupéra ses clopes et ses affaires qu'il plaça dans ses poches de jean et laissa un billet vert dans la veste qu'il déposa sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il s'éloigna discrètement en tirant sur son tube à cancer.

**********###

Le brun qui avait réussi à s'endormir malgré le froid, sentit soudainement un contact sur ses épaules. À l'époque où il était mafieux, il aurait vite saisi le fou qui avait osé l'approcher durant son sommeil, mais à l'heure actuelle, il se fichait bien de se faire tuer ce soir. Touchant son épaule, il se saisit de la veste et du billet et s'assit sur le banc pour mieux le voir.

Tant que ça ? Sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers l'homme, il s'adressa à lui à voix haute.

-Hey monsieur... Votre femme vous a quitté pour que vous soyez aussi généreux?

Erwin arrêta presque de respirer au moment où il entendit la voix. Il ne savait pas s'il hallucinait ... Lentement, il se retourna et fixa la personne à qui il avait donné sa veste. Il avait les cheveux longs, mais Erwin n'eut aucun doute sur l'identité de l'homme... Il se calma en respirant lentement. Il tira une latte sur sa clope tremblante avant de répondre.

- Ce n'était pas ma femme, et il s'agirait plutôt d'une évasion...

En entendant cette voix, Levi eut un léger sourire. Alors ça y est, il l'avait trouvé, rattrapé ? Il allait encore atterrir derrière les barreaux ? Non, il ne voulait pas ça, il préférait encore rester à la rue.

-Ah, je vois... Ça vous obsède...

Il toucha et sentit l'odeur de la veste. Une odeur chaude, masculine, agréable, mêlée à un peu de tabac. Comment un homme qui avait pourtant détruit sa vie ne parvenait pas à le dégouter ? Il avait beau essayer, il ne pouvait pas le hair.

-... Excusez-moi, je ne tient pas a retourner en taule...

Il se releva et prit le chemin inverse de celui du blond. Il devait s'en éloigner, le plus vite possible. Erwin marcha dans son sens calmement. Il le rassura immédiatement.

-Je n'ai plus l'intention de t'enfermer depuis longtemps.

Il tira doucement une latte et recracha la fumée lentement.

-alors tu n'as plus besoin de me fuir ...

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches, car il commençait à avoir froid. Il n'arrêta pas sa progression vers le brun cependant. Ce dernier s'arrêta aux mots du blond, sans pour autant se retourne. Il releva au-dessus de sa tête le billet qui lui avait été offert. Le regard dans le vague, il parla.

-Tu sais... Pour une telle somme d'habitude, je fais beaucoup.

Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça ? Pour être reglo avec lui? C'était un mafieux, il ne pouvait pas être honnête ! Alors... C'était ce qu'il voulait ? Une envie soudaine de l'avoir pour client ? Le plus jeune grimaça, il ne savait même plus ce qu'il faisait.

Erwin s'arrêta à quelques mètres quand il entendit les mots du plus petit... Un frisson très désagréable lui remonta dans le dos.

-que veux-tu dire par la , Levi...

Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de choix pour survivre à la rue... Levi se retourna vers lui avec un petit sourire innocent et les yeux dans le vague. Il était donc si naïf ce petit policier ? Il l'avait pourtant trouvé intelligent jusqu'ici.

-Et bien, tu sais... Les hommes qui trainent ici la nuit cherche des femmes ou des jeunes garçons pour assouvir leurs délires pervers.

Tout en parlant, le brun se caressa le cou puis une épaule mise à nue d'une main, relevant légèrement la tête.

-Et des hommes aux allures de jeune garçon ici, il n'y a que moi... Je suis plutôt recherché et bien payé. Avec le billet que tu m'as donner, tu peux faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Erwin siffla entre ses dents. Alors il avait raison, Levi avait du se réduire à ça. Le blond ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir, il devait bien survivre d'une manière ou d'une autre.

-Levi... Je ne veux pas être ton client.

Certes, il le désirait plus que tout, mais l'obtenir de cette manière le dégoûtait. Il ne se serait jamais pardonné.

Il s'approcha du plus petit et lui remit la veste sur les épaules. Levi était quelqu'un de fier, mais s'il en était venu à vendre son corps, sa fierté devait être détruite, ou vraiment mise a mal. Il soupira et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Il devait réparer les pots cassés maintenant.

-accepterais-tu de venir chez moi ? Mon appartement est assez grand et tu pourras dormir au chaud ... Je pourrais te couper les cheveux si tu le souhaites.

Il frictionnait légèrement sa veste sur les épaules du brun, essayant de le garder au chaud.

-...

Levi fut pris d'une profonde réflexion. Dormir chez l'ennemi ? Quelle idée bien saugrenue. Cependant, un bon lit dans un appartement chaud, ça aurait été bien idiot de cracher dessus. Et puis...

-... Je pourrais utiliser ta douche ?

Plus que tout, c'est cette perspective qui l'intéressait le plus, pouvoir se laver au plus tôt des retours de son travail. Se couper les cheveux n'était pas une mauvaise idée non plus, quoique...

- Pour ce qui est de la coupe. Tu sais, maintenant, je préfère me cacher. Alors ... Je ne suis pas sûr.

Erwin acquiesça au sujet de la douche et sentit une vague de culpabilité en entendant la suite. Il releva les mains et les passa dans la chevelure longue et sombre de l'autre homme. Dans un geste presque tendre, il les écarta du visage de l'ex mafieux. Il avait de larges poches sous le regard et avait l'air terriblement fatigué.

-allons-y... Suis-moi, Levi.

Celui-ci hocha la tête sans rien dire de plus et le suivit. Pas une seconde, il n'avait pensé à un piège pour le ramener en prison, ce qu'il aurait largement imaginé il y a encore quelques mois. Mais aujourd'hui sa réflexion se limitait à comment survivre une nuit de plus.

-... Une machine à laver, ça serait pas mal non plus.

Erwin acquiesça et avança vers son appartement à la même vitesse que le brun à ses côtés. Il amena sa cigarette à ses lèvres et tira une latte plus grande pour se calmer. Il s'en voulait d'avoir poussé le brun dans de tel retranchement.

-As-tu essayé de trouver un boulot qui ne te fasse pas subir cela?

Il avait posé la question en bas de son immeuble alors il connaissait la réponse. Il se mordit la lèvre, il aurait dû lui courir après au moment de son évasion... Il aurait dû le rattraper à ce moment...

-Oui.

Était, il vraiment nécessaire de développer la réponse ? Oui, il avait postulé, mais il ne pouvait plus se procurer des faux papiers, tout le monde connaissait son nom, et pour le peu qui ne le connaissait pas et qui n'appelait pas les flics, sa situation de SDF ne plaisait à personne. Il s'agaça légèrement.

-Tu me fais entrer oui ou non ?

Erwin sortit ses clés. La porte s'ouvrit sur un appartement très simple mais cosy, relativement propre et plutôt grand. Rapidement il en fit la visite au brun, indiquant la cuisine américaine, le salon, la salle à manger, la chambre, la panderie et la salle de bain spacieuse equiper d'une baignoire en coquillage et des machines à laver. Il invita le brun à lui laisser ses vêtements et à aller dans la douche pendant qu'il enverrait une machine et qu'il cuisinerait quelque chose. Il avait l'air calme mais son cerveaux cogitait à 100 à l'heure pour trouver une solution pour sortir Levi de la rue.

-prends ton temps dans le bain, une douche à l'eau chaude te fera le plus grand bien...

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et prépara sommairement un repas chaud et assez calorique. Levi retira ses vêtements dans le couloir, les éparpillant sans aucune gêne, pour atteindre la salle de bains dont il ne ferma même pas la porte. Il avait oublié cette notion de pudeur depuis qu'il était mis à nu par de sombres étrangers. Il s'installa dans la douche et versa l'eau chaude sur lui, une température qu'il n'avait pas sentie depuis longtemps. Il en gémissait de bonheur.

-Hm...

********###

-voilà, il ne restera plus qu'a réchauffer.

Erwin lâcha ses casseroles et se saisi des vetement eparpiller du brun avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bain en sifflant. Il avait oublié que le lave-linge se trouvait dans cette pièce... Il soupira et toqua pour prévenir de sa présence.

-Levi, je vais juste envoyer une machine, excuse moi pour le dérangement .

-... Hm?

Il entra dans la pièce et Levi le suivit du regard. Erwin semblait avoir soudainement trouvé le sol très intéressant et ne releva pas non plus les yeux lorsqu'il mit la machine en route.

Le brun leva les sourcils, on ne lui avait encore jamais fait ce coup-là, le voir à nu transformait les hommes en créatures sauvages voir violente. Mais pas pour le blond... Il semblait plus proche d'une femme voyant la bête. Quand Erwin sortit de la pièce, le brun eu un semblant de sourire.

-... Amusant.

L'ancien mafieux finit sa douche, s'essuya et trouva une chemise d'Erwin dans un coin qu'il utilisa pour se couvrir le corps et rejoindre le blond.

-Je t'ai emprunté ça...

Pour le coup Erwin déglutit. Levi était des plus adorable dans sa chemise. Il reprit contenance.

-Pas de souci, fait comme chez toi.

Il servit deux assiettes et les posa a table, mais au lieu de s'asseoir, il se saisit de son paquet de clopes et alla vers le balcon.

-je reviens immédiatement, je fais juste une pose cigarette.

Il profita de l'air frais et de la fumée pour se calmer les nerfs. Aussi loin que remonte ses souvenirs il avait toujours désiré levi, levi le fière, levi le fort.

Là, c'était différent et son instinct tirait la sonnette d'alarme à chaque fois qu'il se risquait à poser un œil sur le brun.

C'était donc ça être un bon flic ? Contourner les tentations ? C'était pourtant tellement difficile... Il finit sa clope et retourna à table ou il commença a manger.

Levi releva le nez de son assiette et fixa le blond qui restait silencieux. Ce n'était pas le Smith qu'il avait quitté des mois auparavant. Est-ce que son propre changement de comportement changeait le sien ? Comme un chien ne parvenait plus à reconnaitre son maitre.

-... Tu es déçu, pas vrai ?

Levi ne le quitta pas du regard, fronçant les sourcils.

-... Je ne suis plus fier et fort. J'ai ravalé tout ça à coup de pain dans la tronche et autres coups... Plus stratégiques.

Levi aurait bien utilisé "à coup de bite " mais il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le choquer. Erwin releva le regard vers le brun et hocha la tête négativement.

-ce n'est pas de la déception, c'est de la colère contre moi-même ...

Il finit son assiette et se plaça face a Levi.

-La fierté, la force, tout ça, tu peux perdre vite mais pas définitivement. Je pense que tu peux redevenir aussi éclatant et fort que jadis. Mais pas avec ce métier...

Il se mordit la lèvre.

-te rappelles-tu quand je t'ai enfermé, je voulais te parler d'une solution, mais tu n'as rien voulu savoir... Puis je t'en parler maintenant ?

Le plus jeune soupira en grognant, mais accepta de l'écouter, de toute façon, il pouvait refuser.

-... Je t'écoute.

Il croisa les jambes et les bras, comme à cette époque où il était parrain, cette allure fière malgré la maigreur qui l'avait saisi et ses traits tirés. Erwin soupira avec un léger sourire. Cette posture, il la connaissait bien. Lui-même se releva et se tint droit, les mains dans le dos

-Déja, il y a quelques mois, je voulais te le proposer, mais... Enfin bref... Je souhaiterais que tu travailles pour moi aux services spéciaux. Des éléments aussi agiles et efficaces ne sont pas monnaie courante et puis tu seras bien payé... Qu'en dis-tu ?

Erwin resta silencieux, laissant le brun digérer la nouvelle. Il ne savait pas s'il allait accepter ou refuser, mais Erwin s'avait qu'il avait fait au mieux. Levi parut surprit puis reprit un air sombre assez rapidement.

-Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Pour travailler là-dedans, il faut un casier judiciaire vierge.

Ça allait de paire et ce n'était évidemment pas son cas. Il n'y avait sérieusement pas réfléchi ? Erwin balaya la remarque de la main.

-c'est le cas pour la police en effet, mais nous ne parlons pas de la police normale. Nous sommes les services spéciaux, nous ne sommes pas tellement contraints. La preuve en est que j'ai tout pouvoir sur cette branche dans cette ville.

Il soupira.

-bien sur, au début, tu ne seras pas un agent de terrain, ils ont un programme d'entrainement au sous-sol, mais il faut que tu te remettes en bonne condition physique... Alors qu'en dis-tu ?

Il ne souriait pas et était parfaitement sérieux dans sa démarche. Le brun réfléchit quelques minutes. Il est vrai que cela rendrait sa situation plus stable et plus saine. Mais il devait éclaircir un point.

-... Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu m'aurais proposé ce travail des mois auparavant, j'aurais refusé. J'avais beaucoup trop la haine contre toi.

Aujourd'hui , c'était différent, il n'en voulait plus à Erwin et voyait, dans cette occasion, un moyen de se faire pardonner et la possibilité de gagner sa vie honnêtement.

-J'accepte. Mais je ne vois pas comment me remettre en bonne condition physique dans ma situation actuelle.

Erwin resta silencieux un instant puis il sourit.

-Tu peux rester ici le temps que tu retombes sur tes pieds, tu m'aideras pour le loyer après ton premier mois. Faut que tu manges comme il faut et que tu fasses du sport. Et surtout.

Il saisit une mèche de cheveux noirs et tira doucement dessus.

-Il faut alléger tout ça.

Il lui offrit un sourire calme.

-Pour la remise en forme, il y a une salle de sport dans le bâtiment des services spéciaux, tu pourras y accéder quand tu le souhaites. Je vais juste avoir besoin de te faire remplir des formulaires.

Il se leva et débarrassa les assiettes. Il était plus serein qu'en début de soirée et cela se voyait. Levi regarda ses cheveux d'un air absent. C'est ce qui avait attiré plus de clients, plus ses cheveux étaient longs, plus il paraissait jeune et enclin à assouvir les perversités à la limite de la pédophilie. Il se leva et vint se planter devant Erwin qui venait de mettre les assiettes au lave-vaisselle.

-... Coupe-moi les cheveux Smith.

Erwin eut un rire clair, il n'en avait pas eu de tels depuis des mois. Il ouvrit son tiroir et se saisi de son ciseau et de sa tondeuse.

-À tes ordres.

**********###

Il coupa de longues mèches qui tombaient sur le sol et essaya de reproduire a l'identique la coiffure qu'il avait avant. Il lui tondit l'arrière du crâne ainsi que les tempes. Quand il eut finit, il était ravi, il revoyait l'homme qu'il avait connu et il en etait des plus satisfait, il lui tendit le miroir alors qu'il se saisissait de l'aspirateur pour faire disparaitre les cheveux qui jonchaient le sol.

-cela te convient-il ?

Levi regarda le miroir sans changer d'expression.

-... J'ai à nouveau vieilli.

Mise à part la fatigue pourtant, rien ne traçait son visage oublié par le temps. Il avait terriblement envi de dormir.

-... Où est ta chambre ?

Erwin indiqua la pièce au fond du couloir de bonne grâce.

-Là bas. Repose-toi. Je finis de ranger et je viens. Du moins si ça ne te dérange pas de passer la nuit dans le même lit que ton ennemi. Sinon je dormirais sur le sofa.

Il eut un sourire con, mais il était sincère. Qui voudrai sciemment dormir avec l'homme qui nous a mis à la rue ? L'ancien mafieux se releva, pieds nus, les fesses à peine couvertes par la chemise et les manches trop longues où seuls les doigts dépassaient. Doublant Erwin pour atteindre la chambre, il répondit d'un air blasé.

-J'm'en fiche.

Sur quoi il s'écroula sur le matelas. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas dormi dans un lit, qui se serait plaint d'un tel luxe, même partagé ? Attrapant un oreiller, il le serra contre lui comme une peluche et releva l'une de ses jambes qui remonta légèrement, mais dangereusement la chemise.

-Hm...

Erwin le regarda filé et se reconcentra sur son rangement. Il eut vite fait de rendre les lieux habitables et se rendit dans la chambre.

Il sourit en voyant le brun étalé comme un chat dans son lit king size, affalé contre un coussin, sa chemise laissant une partie de ses fesses apparente aux yeux du blond. Il soupira et s'approcha, il se saisit de la couverture et couvrit sommairement le corps du plus petit. Puis il se déshabilla et enfila un simple bas de pyjama avant de se glisser difficilement de son coté du lit, Il murmura pour lui meme.

-comment peut-on être si menu et prendre autant de place ?

Il réussit à se faxer dans le lit et, après une dernière caresse dans la chevelure fraichement coupée du brun, il ferma les yeux.

*************###


	5. Les aveux du policier

Dans les bras de mon ennemi

*******###

Chapitre 5

Fiction UA, ERURI , Erwin X Levi

Rated M

Fiction Coécrite avec l'auteure Mimiyanina

*********### 

Levi se réveilla ce matin-là en sursaut, trouvant étrange que son banc soit si douillet. Encore dans le vague, il se redressa dans le lit et se demandait ce qu'il faisait ici alors qu'il n'allait jamais chez le client... Quand il vit le flic qu'il ne pouvait pas saquer à ses côtés, il blanchit... Oh non, il n'avait pas osé ? Fébrilement, il passa l'une de ses mains sur son intimité.

... Rien.

Il soupira et se gratta la tête, essayant de faire appel à ses souvenirs. Quand il se passa la main dans ses cheveux, courts, il se rappela enfin les événements de la veille. Un soupir rassuré s'échappa de ses lèvres et il sortit du lit avec la grâce d'un chat pour ne pas réveiller son hôte. La chemise empruntée qui lui retombait sur les hanches, laissa apparaitre une partie de ses fesses quand il s'étira. Bien que le tissu ne cachait pas grand chose, il s'y sentait bien, il n'avait jamais aussi bien dormis. Se rappelant des mots du blond qui lui disait de faire comme chez lui, Levi se rendit silencieusement dans la cuisine pour se préparer un thé.

**************####

Pendant ses jours de repos, Erwin avait le sommeil lourd et pouvait dormir jusqu'à tard dans la matinée...

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour de repos et son réveil se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler. Il sursauta quand le bruit aigue de la machine résonna dans la grande pièce vide.

... Vide?

Erwin se frotta le crâne, avait-il rêvé ? Il pensait l'avoir enfin retrouvé et ce n'était qu'un songe ?

Il se leva avec de une pointe d'amertume et se rendit à sa cuisine. Quand il vit le brun installé devant une tasse de thé à lire, le journal, il ne put réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

Il salua le brun de sa voix fatiguée en se dirigeant vers sa machine à café.

-bien dormis ?

Le brun releva le nez du journal.

-Plutôt oui...

Malgré tout, son visage restait marqué par ses poches. Il avait encore besoin de dormir au vu de tout ce sommeil perdu dans le froid de l'extérieur. Cela dit, il ne parvenait pas encore à dormir longtemps, c'était donc par habitude qu'il s'était levé tôt. Il finit se siroter son thé en répondant par monosyllabes au blond avant de se lever de table.

-Je vais aller accrocher le linge...

Erwin acquiesça et termina aussi son café. Il se leva et se rendit dans son dressing où il saisit ses vêtements pour le travail. Il se rendit ensuite dans sa salle de bains ou il prit une douche rapide avant de s'habiller et de se coiffer sommairement.

Frais et vêtu, il saisit son attaché-caisse et une veste en cuire. Il se tourna vers le brun qui s'occupait de son linge.

-Je vais bosser, je rentrerai assez vite, c'est une petite journée. J'en profiterais pour m'occuper de tes papiers pour la carte d'accès au bâtiment et à la salle de sport. Il y a des clés sur la commode si tu veux sortir... Passe une bonne journée.

Levi se retourna et regarda le flic de haut en bas avec son habituel air blasé.

-... Attends.

L'ancien mafieux avança une chaise devant le blond et grimpa dessus pour le dépasser. Là, il passa ses mains douces, quoique légèrement abîmées dans ses cheveux dorés. Erwin le regarda faire, l'interrogeant du regard. Le brun haussa les épaules.

-T'étais mal coiffé. Ça faisait pas sérieux.

Le blond le remercia d'un sourire avant de s'avancer et de lui embrasser le front comme il l'avait fait il y a des mois, en boite de nuit. Il s'éloigna et passa la porte, sa bonne humeur retrouvée.

C'est ses collègues qui allaient être contents.

************###

Levi attendit que la porte se ferme et se toucha le front en fronçant les sourcils.

Quelle était cette manie de vouloir l'embrasser, qui plus est ici. Pas que c'était désagréable, mais il voulait comprendre. Il savait que le blond le désirait depuis longtemps, mais ce n'était pas en l'embrassant sur le front qu'il allait satisfaire cette envie... À moins qu'il avait loupé un épisode et que le blond avait autre chose en tête...

Il se secoua et descendit de sa chaise en soupirant. Motivé malgré tout a essayer de se reprendre en main, il fit quelques abdos, quelques pompes, une série de petits exercices et finit par s'habiller. Il sortit de l'appartement, le ferma à clé et partit courir un peu dehors.

***********###

Quand Erwin arriva a son boulot tout sourire, Mike faillit lâcher son café tellement il n'y croyait pas. Hanji se pinça pour être sure, mais de toute évidence, Erwin était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Soit il s'agissait de l'œuvre du saint esprit... Soit il avait retrouvé l'ex mafieux.

Le châtain et la brune se regardèrent avec un sourire entendu.

-Bonjours Hanji, Mike, comment allez-vous ?

La brune lui répondit immédiatement.

-mieux depuis 10 secondes, de toute évidence, tu l'as trouvé, je me trompe ?

Erwin lui sourit.

-tu ne te trompes pas, d'ailleurs, il viendra travailler ici bientôt... J'espère que cela ne vous gêne pas...

Il se rappela que le brun avait tiré sur chacun d'eux et se mordit la lèvre. Et s'ils ne l'acceptaient pas ? Hanji balaya le souvenir de la main. De toute façon, entre accepter un ex criminel partis eux et subir encore l'humeur massacrante d'Erwin, le choix était vite fait, et il aurait été le même pour tous les agents travaillant ici.

-Rah, t'en fait pas, c'est guérit depuis belle lurette! On ne va pas lui en vouloir. En plus, on a touché une prime de danger. Puis c'est pas comme s'il nous avait blessés gravement ou même tué, hein Mike?

Mike acquiesça sans l'ombre d'une hésitation et Erwin en fut soulager. En y réfléchissant, tout le monde semblait pardonner au brun même en s'étant fait tiré dessus.

Il se massa l'épaule à ce souvenir et eu un léger rire... Ils retournèrent au travail alors que le blond se mit à remplir les papiers et la carte à puce pour l'ex mafieux.

***********###

Levi revint peu après son footing et tenta de se faire à manger. Il n'avala cependant pas grand chose. La nourriture semblait avoir perdu toutes ses saveurs. Il se força tout de même, il devait reprendre du poids et des muscles. À force d'effort, il réussit à finir son assiette et la mit au lave-vaisselle.

Il fit le tour du propriétaire en début d'après-midi et décida de nettoyer l'appartement de fond en comble en guise de remerciement.

En nettoyant une commode, il trouva un vieil album de famille qui trainait. Curieux le brun s'en saisi et alla s'installer sur le sofa... Il feuilleta l'album, souriant quand il trouva une photo d'Erwin bébé qui se baladait les fesses à l'air dans un couloir. Il saisit son portable et en prit une photo, qui sait, ça pourrait être utile pour un petit chantage. Il configura son portable et utilisa la photo comme image d'appel pour le contact « Flic casse-couille » .

Il reposa la machine et feuilleta encore un peu, trouvant les photos du lycée ou Levi cru reconnaitre le mec immense et la brune à qui il avait tiré une balle dans la jambe.

-Alors, se sont tes amis depuis si longtemps...

Il eut une mauvaise sensation de culpabilité. S'il en avait tué un seul il y a quelques mois, Erwin n'aurait plus été le même. Il se félicita de ne pas avoir pris leurs vies et referma l'album quand il entendit des pas devant la porte. Comme il l'attendait, il s'agissait du blond de retour du travail. Il semblait serein et apportait avec son attaché caisse, une pochette violette. Il posa ses affaires, mais semblait vouloir repartir immédiatement.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée, Levi ?

Le brun hocha la tête et attendit la suite, sachant d'avance que le blond avait une idée en tête.

-Et bien, prépare-toi, nous sortons... Il te faut des nouveaux vêtements.

Levi eut un air sombre.

-Tu veux m'acheter des vêtements...? J'hésite, tu veux m'adopter ou tu me prends pour une poupée ?

En vérité, ça le gênait un peu d'être dépendant. Ça lui donnait l'impression d'être une poule de luxe. Mais Erwin savait ce qu'il faisait.

-oh ni l'un ni l'autre, je n'ai pas l'intention de t'acheter quelque chose de cher, mais il te faut des vêtements au moins pour bosser ... Tu pourras continuer à emprunter mes chemises dans l'appartement. Mais au bureau ça fera pas sérieux...

Il fit mine de conter sur ses doigts. Alors que Levi l'écoutait sans broncher.

-Il faudrait au moins deux smokings et des vêtements de sport. Si ça te gêne que je te paye tout ça, tu pourras garder la facture et me rembourser en temps voulu...

Le brun sembla réfléchir. C'est vrai que s'il garde le ticket de caisse, il pourra rembourser le blond sans problème et donc ne pas lui être redevable. Il accepta

-Hm... Je vois. On va faire comme ça.

*************###

Dans la voiture, le brun fixait le conducteur en proie à une intense réflexion. Ce type faisait beaucoup pour lui, un peu trop même, et ne semblait pas vouloir de réels retours. Ceci échappait complètement au mafieux, n'avait-il aucun objectif ?

Erwin le laissa cogiter et s'arrêta devant un magasin spécialisé pour les smokings de la police. Tous ses collègues s'habillaient ici et c'était un peu le rite de passage.

Il y avait toutes les tailles et tout ce qu'il fallait pour le sport. Il se tourna vers Levi

-voilà, tu peux choisir ce qu'il te faut.

Levi n'aimait pas trop les magasins et il y avait une raison. Fouillant toutes les tailles pour hommes, le S était encore trop grand. Grommelant, il se tourna vers le blond.

-Ils sont où les smokings pour femmes ?

Erwin indiqua au brun le rayon demandé. Il n'avait pas pensé que le brun était si menu, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Levi choisis ses deux smokings, un gris et un noir et s'engouffra dans les cabines d'essayage.

Il se déshabilla et s'observa dans le miroir. Il était terriblement fin, il était maintenant facile de passer dans des vêtements de femme. Mais il savait que lorsqu'il reprendra du muscle, il sera obligé d'avoir un costume sur-mesure. Il enfila le gris et resserra sa cravate autour du cou. Malgré sa maigreur, il était satisfait du résultat. Il parla au blond à travers le rideau.

- il faudra revenir bientôt, je vais vite reprendre du muscle et ça ne m'ira plus.

Erwin répondit immédiatement.

- en effet, mais pour l'instant, ça te va ?

Levi ouvrit la cabine et fit face au blond pour lui montrer le résultat. Son costume était, certes, féminin, mais il lui tombait bien sur les hanches. Le plus petit semblait fier, comme si ses vêtements faisaient ressortir son caractère battant et charismatique.

Mis a part la taille mince, Erwin reconnaissait là l'homme fier et impétueux qu'il avait eu pour adversaire... Enfin presque.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une paire de lunettes de soleil qu'il portait de temps en temps. Il s'approcha du brun et les posa sur son nez.

-voilà qui est mieux.

Ajouter les lunettes de soleil lui avaient donner un air plus supérieur encore. Il semblait, malgré sa petite taille, vous regarder de haut et faire usage de la force si vous veniez à faire quelque chose qui lui déplairait. C'était ce Levi qu'il désirait de tout son être.

Pris d'une soudaine impulsion, le blond se pencha en avant en se disant qu'il allait surement prendre un coup pour ce qu'il allait faire. Mais il n'en eut cure, et sans plus d'hésitation il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne maintint pas le contacte longtemps et semblait n'avoir fait que gouter.

Il se redressa au moment ou le poing du brun s'écrasait sur son visage. C'était plus un réflexe qu'un véritable rejet, mais Levi le ressentit comme la chose la plus spontanée et naturelle qu'il avait fait depuis des mois. Il eut un léger sourire avant de fixer le blond et de croiser les bras comme pour le gronder.

- T'as du cran pour tenter une approche si cavalière sans prévenir ! Tu tiens vraiment à la vie ?!

Erwin se frotta la joue avec un sourire con, ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir reprendre tellement d'assurance même si maintenant il avait un bleu.

-J'en avais envi depuis un moment, désolé, ce n'était pas très fin de ma part. Ahahah

Il se frotta la joue douloureuse et fit signe au vendeur de mettre les smokings sur sa note ainsi que quelques vêtement de sport choisis vite fait.

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement. Sur le chemin, Erwin expliqua que la pochette violette qu'il avait rapporté du boulot contenait des papiers que le brun devait remplir pour son inscription. Levi grimaça, non, il n'aimait pas du tout la paperasse. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

-On se pose et on se dépêche de remplir ça. Ça me saoule déjà.

À l'appartement, le brun commençait à remplir ses papiers alors qu'Erwin rangeait les vêtements dans une partie de sa penderie qu'il avait cédée à son hôte. Il s'étira ensuite et décida qu'il avait bien mérité un petit moment de détente. Se dirigeant vers la salle d'eau, il prévint le brun.

-je vais me faire couler un bain... Si tu as un problème, je t'aiderai quand j'aurais fini...

-mh...

Le blond entra alors dans la pièce. Il se fit couler un bain chaud et moussant, émettant de doux effluves de lavandes.

Il se déshabilla et entra dans l'eau en laissant échapper un soupir de bien être. La tête dans les nuages, il se passa les doigts sur ses lèvres avec un sourire idiot malgré son bleu a la joue.

************###

Levi remplissait les documents avec sérieux. Prénom, ok. Nom, ça le faisait chier, mais ok. Date de naissance, ok. Lieu de naissance... ok. Numéro de sécurité social...

- ... Quoi ? C'est quoi ça ?

Et adresse ? Il ne savait même pas le nom de cette rue... Ni une ni deux, il se leva et entra dans la salle de bains sans la moindre hésitation. Il approcha la baignoire en ne quittant pas sa feuille des yeux et s'installa contre l'évier.

Erwin sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de la porte de la salle d'eau.

-L.. Levi, mais que...

- C'est quoi un numéro de sécurité social ? Ça se trouve où ? Et c'est quoi ton adresse ?

Le blond se frappa mentalement pour ne pas avoir pensé à fermer la porte à clé. Il resta bien enfoncé dans la mousse de son bain et répondit au plus petit.

-Je m'occuperai pour la secu, pour l'adresse, on est au 3 avenue De Sina . Pour la ville, tu connais...

-Hm...

Il écrivit les derniers détails en s'appuyant sur le carrelage avant de déposer la feuille plus loin. Ce bain l'intriguait, il n'avait jamais pris de bain moussant, aussi, il saisit une poignée de substance bulleuse.

-De la mousse...? Ça à l'air sympa... Et ça sent bon... Hm... Bouge Smith, laisse-moi de la place.

-Quoi ?!

Sans répondre, Levi fit voler ses vêtements dans la pièce et se glissa dans la baignoire sans se soucier du soudain malaise de son hôte qui recula ses jambes par réflexe pour lui laisser la place. L'eau chaude lui caressait la peau et la mousse semblait le détendre. Il en gémit de plaisir et posa l'arrière de son crâne sur le bord de la baignoire.

-Ah ! C'est pas mal du tout...

Erwin ne fit pas la moindre remarque et se mordit la lèvre, lui qui prenait un bain pour se détendre, il sentait, et on ne peut plus clairement, que c'était plutôt l'effet inverse.

Pour le coup, il bénit la mousse d'être si épaisse. Il essaya de trouver un sujet de discutions qui pourrait garder ses pensées occupées.

- Tu ... Tu aurais dû attendre, je t'aurais laissé la baignoire, tu sais ?

Levi lui répondit du tac-o-tac.

-L'eau aurait été froide après, et la mousse certainement dissipée. Restons écologique, on ne va pas faire deux bains.

Il croisa les jambes, faisant dépasser ses genoux de l'amas de mousses et fixa le plus grand.

-... Et puis tu ne m'as pas viré ou engueulé, ça ne te dérange donc pas tant que ça.

Erwin lui répondit de mauvaise grâce.

-non en effet... Tu as raison.

Levi ne le gênait pas, c'est vrai, mais son érection si. Il évita soigneusement tout contact avec le plus petit, de crainte qu'il ne remarque son état. S'il s'était pris un coup-de-poing pour un simple baisé, il n'imaginait pas la réaction du brun face à ça.

Pour faire bonne figure, il se saisit du shampoing et commença à se laver les cheveux. Le brun posa un coude sur le bord de la baignoire et le regarda se frictionner tout en pensant à ce qui c'était passé au magasin. Il l'avait embrassé sans craindre le retour et ne le fuyait même pas. Quel genre d'individu était donc ce Smith...

-... Tu ne serais pas un peu maso par hasard ?

Erwin leva les yeux vers le brun et compris qu'il parlait du baiser et du coup-de-poing. Il passa la main sur sa joue, toujours légèrement marquée.

- Pas plus que ça, mais si tu considères que vouloir t'embrasser tout en sachant que le retour allait être douloureux pour du masochisme, alors peu être.

Il passa une main sur l'épaule marquée d'une cicatrice de balle. Il se dit que s'il avait continué à le désirer après une balle dans l'épaule, alors un coup-de-poing n'y changerait pas grand chose. Il finit par se masser les tempes avec un sourire

-non, en effet, tu dois avoir raison...

Levi releva un sourcil. Un homme qui le poursuivait, détruisait son affaire, se laissait frapper et tirer dessus, et qui, malgré tout, continuait à le suivre, et même à le soutenir aujourd'hui... Ça dépassait son entendement.

-... Il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Ça m'énerve, vraiment.

À ces mots, l'ancien mafieux s'approcha du blond pour le fixer dans les yeux au plus près.

-Explique-moi. Tu m'as courrut après, tu n'as pas abandonné, tu ne cherche même plus à m'arrêter... Au contraire, tu m'aide, et me donne même du travail... Qu'as tu en tête ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?

Erwin déglutit, le brun était près... Trop près. Cependant, il réfléchit sérieusement à sa question ... La réponse, il la connaissait, mais lui dire la vérité lui semblait très risqué. Il lui donna une réponse vague.

- Je l'ignore moi-même...

Il resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment que son explication ne plairait pas au brun, mais Erwin avait fort à parier que la vérité lui plairait encore moins. Il retourna à ses cheveux, respirant difficilement et fuyant le regard fixé sur lui. Levi n'était pas convaincu, mais alors pas du tout.

-Te fiches pas de moi Smith, j'en ai interrogé d'autres moi aussi. Tu prétends l'ignorer et tu n'oses même pas affronter mon regard.. Tu te frictionnes les cheveux à t'en arracher la tête. Et je ne parle même pas de ta respiration.

Levi prit de l'eau entre ses mains et rinça la chevelure du blond. Il la coiffa rapidement en arrière avant de se reculer.

Il prit appuis sur les genoux de son hôte pour le surplomber, la mousse cachait juste la limite à ne pas depasser, ce qui le rendait sexy en diable. Levi était beaucoup trop près. Erwin passa au blanc comme si tout son sang avait décidé que la seule zone qui devait être irrigué était entre ses cuisses.

Les pensés du blond allait de :

"Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fermé cette porte"

À

"oh oui! Je fermerais plus jamais cette porte!" .

-Je...

Il se força à reprendre ses esprits et fixa Levi avec un regard fatigué. Il soupira et se décida à être honnête.

-Probablement parce que je tiens à toi plus que de raison... Et parce que je t'aime.

Fin du chapitre 5, le dernier chapitre arrivera bientôt !


	6. L'ennemi de mon coeur

Dans les bras de mon ennemi

Chapitre final.

Fiction UA, ERURI , Erwin X Levi

Rated M

Fiction Coécrite avec l'auteure Mimiyanina

Merci de nous avoir suivit jusqu'au bout ! on vous adore !

*************#####

Levi se figea en entendant les paroles du blond. Alors c'était ça qui lui échappait... Ce dernier eu un rire désabusé.

-c'est insensé, n'est-ce pas ? Un flic qui se prend d'amour pour un parrain de la mafia ! Qu'elle cruelle comédie.

Il resta silencieux allant quand même cacher son érection de ses mains quand il constata que la mousse commençait à disparaitre. Levi resta silencieux un moment... Des sentiments amoureux ? Il ne savait même pas ce que c'était, il n'en avait vu que dans les films. Malgré tout, il ne ressentit pas de répulsion, ni même de dégout ... Il se mit plus à l'aise sur les genoux du blond et croisa les bras.

-Quelle est la différence... Entre l'amour et l'envie de sexe ?

Erwin releva un regard étonné sur le brun, il ne semblait pas dégouté ni même choqué, mais plutôt curieux. Le blond réfléchit un instant et lui répondit.

-... Hé bien... L'un peu aller sans l'autre... Mais la différence est simple... On ne fait pas de folie pour un simple désir sexuel. Notre humeur ne varie pas violemment pour du simple désir sexuel... On ne cherche pas à tout pris a proteger une personne pour du simple desir sexuel...

Il eut un rire un peu con en se massant l'épaule.

-On ne se laisse pas délibérément tirer dessus pour un simple désir sexuel... Je ne saurais pas expliquer ça autrement.

-...

Levi ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il est vrai qu'il en avait voulu au blond. Il avait tout de même détruit une partie de sa vie, mais c'était pour son travail.

Il était sa victime tout comme lui avait ces pauvres drogués dépendants. Finalement, ce n'était pas bien différent, ils étaient dans deux camp opposés, mais Erwin ne lui avait fait aucun mal malgré tout. Du moins, temps qu'il le pouvait. Levi soupira.

-Erwin...

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et le blond eu un agréable frisson. Le brun pointa alors vers l'entrejambe du blond.

-De toute évidence, ton envi est allé de paire avec tes sentiments...

Erwin baissa la tête comme un gamin pris en faute, lui qui pensait être discret.

- Ce n'est pas incompatible. Mais je suis désolé, je n'ai pas la maitrise de mon corps pour ce genre de chose.

Il laissa ses mains à leur place. Montrer sa virilité dressée peu après sa déclaration enflammée ,ça pouvait faire mauvais genre. Mais apparemment, Levi en décida autrement. Il croisa les bras et toisa le policier.

-Enlève tes mains Erwin. Que je vois ça.

Erwin frissonna à nouveau à l'utilisation de son prénom. Le ton impérieux et autoritaire du plus petit n'admettait aucune négation. Ce côté imposant avait toujours plus à Erwin alors, dans un soupir résigné, il s'exécuta.

-soit, comme tu voudras, Levi.

Il retira ses mains, laissant son sexe fièrement érigé apparent aux yeux du brun. Son regard bleu ne lâchait pas le visage de l'ex mafieux, lui signifiant clairement que son état actuel était entièrement de sa faute. Levi fut comme obnubilé par ce qu'il voyait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se trouvait face à une érection... Cependant, il ne pensait pas avoir à faire face à une queue de cette taille.

-Ah oui ... Quand même...

La surprise lui échappa complètement.

Jusque-là, il ne s'était jamais intéressé à ce que le flic avait dans le pantalon, mais là...

Le brun vint poser une main sur le bord de la baignoire, à côté de la tête d'Erwin pour une joute de regards. Il glissa une de ses mains le long du torse de l'autre homme et vint caresser du bout des doigts l'érection découverte. Erwin pris une grande inspiration. Son érection pulsa, réclamant plus d'attention. Le brun eu un léger sourire.

-Et tu t'étais décidé à ne jamais me le dire ?

Erwin ouvrit les yeux et fixa Levi avec un regard de défi avant de dire d'une voix taquine.

-Je me demande bien de quelle manière j'aurais du m'y prendre pour amener le sujet de la taille de mon sexe dans une conversation...

-Oui, ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on place facilement...

Levi se lécha les lèvres comme s'il avait trouvé une sucrerie. Lui qui était dégouté par le sexe de ses clients se trouvait à présent séduit, voire même excité par la virilité qu'il cajolait. Ce membre était de taille impressionnante, réagissait bien sous ses caresses et le flic semblait savoir s'en servir. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Il afficha un regard de prédateur alors que sa main se fit moins timide et massait à présent toute la longueur du membre.

Erwin se mordit la lèvre, trouvant le brun plus sexy encore. Mais il refusait de rester inactif sous le joug de l'ex mafieux. Il leva ses grandes mains et les glissa le long des hanches du plus petit avant que l'une d'entre elles ne se décide à venir caresser le sexe de l'autre homme. Son regard brulant de passion inassouvie ne quittait pas le visage de son ancien adversaire.

Celui-ci semblait imperturbable, mais il était pourtant excité, son érection pouvait le trahir facilement. Il se pencha sur Erwin et vint lui mordre une oreille. Il appuya son pouce à l'extrémité de son gland et ronronna.

-Et bien Erwin... Depuis combien de temps tu attendais ça, hm?

-mmmh...

Erwin devait se rendre à l'évidence, Levi savait très bien user de ses mains. La question du brun raisonna dans son oreille et il répondit en toute honnêteté dans un soupir de bien être.

-Depuis que tu as mis les pieds dans mon ... mh... Bureau la première fois.

Il parlait tout en massant longuement le sexe du brun alors que son autre main lui caressait les reins... L'ex mafieux se pencha et posa son front sur l'épaule du flic alors que sa main libre remontait son torse pour découvrir ses muscles seyants.

-Je vois... Je n'ai pourtant rien fait pour... hm... Tu m'avais pourtant l'air d'être un homme à femmes...

Erwin passa la main le long du dos du brun. Il appréciait vraiment la proximité de l'homme.

-Le sexe d'un individu n'a pas vraiment d'importance pour moi. Et je suis tombé amoureux de toi, n'est-ce pas la preuve que j'aime les hommes aussi ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux et lui embrassa la tempe. Son autre main massa plus lentement l'érection de l'ex mafieux. Celui-ci y réfléchit longuement. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la réaction du blond lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé dans la rue. Il avait à ce moment-là trouvé sa réaction étrange... Mais maintenant... Il eut un léger sourire en redessinant les pectoraux du blond.

-Alors que je t'ai tiré dessus et frappé sans me retenir ? Tu es vraiment maso...

Le plus jeune vint se serrer un peu plus contre lui, collant son érection contre la sienne et bougeant doucement pour créer un léger frottement. Erwin grogna et ouvrit la main pour saisir les deux sexes en même temps. Il se pencha et déposa quelques baisers le long de la gorge offerte avant de ronronner à son oreille.

-peu être bien.

Sa main glissa le long du dos de l'ex mafieux et retourna sous l'eau du bain. Il glissa lentement un doigt entre les deux fesses du brun tout en continuant de s'occuper de leurs érections communes.

-Hmhm... Tu ne pouvais pas le nier de toute façon.

Levi posa sa main sur celles plus grande du policier, massant les deux érections en suivant le mouvement.

Il vint alors doucement gémir à son oreille avant de glisser son autre main jusque dans son dos, le griffant légèrement en sentant ses doigts le caresser autour de son intimité.

Encouragé, Erwin glissa son doigt contre l'intimité tant désirée, la taquinant longuement. Lubrifié par l'eau savonneuse, il n'eut aucun mal à insérer son premier doigt. Il embrassa l'épaule du brun, craignant de lui faire mal. Levi se mit à rire sous cape, il n'était pas habitué à ça. Pour ceux qui avaient pris possession de son corps, ils avaient toujours été violents avec lui, entrant à sec, en l'étranglant ou en le marquant d'une manière ou d'une autre sur tout le corps. Erwin prenait tellement de précautions qu'il craignait qu'il s'arrête d'un seul coup.

-Hm... Hey, je te sens hésiter... Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi fragile que j'en ai l'air Erwin... Je suis même très solide.

Erwin eut un rire et remua légèrement le doigt, faisant gémir le plus jeune.

-Je le sais, je suis même très bien placer pour savoir que tu es quelqu'un de fort. Mais j'ai envi de faire ça dans les règles... Et puis...

Il donna un léger coup de hanche, frottant son sexe contre celui du brun.

-ah... mhhh

-Au vu de ta réaction quand tu as vu ma taille, je pense qu'il vaut mieux une préparation complète.

Il enfonça un second doigt dans l'intimité du brun, écartant ses chaires comme il le pouvait. Levi serra les dents en sentant la seconde intrusion, c'était gênant mais pas douloureux.

-Oui bon, puisque tu insistes...

Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à dire qu'il en avait besoin non plus, mais la taille d'Erwin l'inquiétait vraiment. Il se laissa faire de bonne grâce. Erwin sourit et s'appliqua. Il fit des mouvements ciseau afin d'écarter les muscles au maximum et il poussa un troisième doigt dans l'antre chaude. Levi glapit de surprise à la nouvelle intrusion, mais la douleur ne resta pas.

Erwin lui mordilla le cou et flatta ses tétons durcit de sa main libre. Ses doigts poussaient plus profondément en lui, cherchant activement sa prostate. Il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver le bon endroit. Le brun se tendit soudainement et rejeta la tête en arrière en soupirant de plaisir. La vue, en elle-même, était magnifique aux yeux du blond.

Levi se repencha en avant, s'appuya sur Erwin et lui mordit la gorge, rouge de gêne. À ce stage, ce n'était plus douloureux, mais plutôt étrange, son corps brulait, tremblait et venait même à en saliver. Il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être aussi bon. Tout cela devenait difficile pour lui. Il en avait envie, tout de suite, maintenant, et sentir ses mains toucher son corps réduisait encore plus sa patience. Il souffla.

-Erwin... Arrêtes de me faire attendre...

Lentement, le blond retira ses doigts tout en continuant ses attouchements sur le corps frêle. Il saisit le brun par les hanches et le leva légèrement, reculant son propre sexe pour que son gland rougît puisse appuyer allègrement contre l'antre chaude.

-tu es près Levi ? Si tu as mal, dit le...

Le brun acquiesça. Il passa une main dans la nuque de son amant pour la glisser dans ses cheveux blonds. Il posa ses lèvres sur sa gorge et ferma les yeux.

Doucement, le blond saisi les fesses de l'ex mafieux qu'il écarta légèrement avant de commencer sa progression dans les chaires serrées.

Le brun serra les dents. Il s'était jamais senti aussi étroit, mais la progression n'était pas si pénible avec la préparation qu'il avait eue. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Erwin ne l'avait pas préparé ...

-Ah... Tu sais... hm ... Si tu avais été quelqu'un de violent... nghh mh... Tu aurais été le premier à me déchirer.

Il avait dit ça sur le ton de la conversation et Erwin arrêta sa progression. Il se recula légèrement, encrant son regard bleu dans celui du plus jeune... Il s'avança et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser chaste.

-je ne cherche pas à te faire mal Levi... Je cherche à te faire du bien.

Il s'enfonça légèrement plus, prenant possession de l'intimité du brun. De léger soupire lui échappait en sentait les chaires s'écarter sur son chemin. Il s'arrêta quand il se sentit presque totalement à l'intérieur et attendit que le brun s'habitue à lui.

L'ex mafieux poussa Erwin d'une main de façon à coller son dos contre la baignoire et pouvoir le voir à nouveau de haut.

Son regard fier et hautain était revenu, mais la grimace qui déformait ses lèvres faisaient bien imaginer son état.

-Attends ... juste un peu...

Levi tenta de s'habituer au mieux à cette présence imposante. Il respirait difficilement, mais tint bon.

Reprenant alors le contrôle, le brun appuya une de ses mains sur la cuisse du blond derrière lui et l'autre main sur ses abdos, lui donnant une position légèrement penchée en arrière pour entamer des vas et viens plutôt lents sur le sexe en lui. Le blond le laissa faire, regardant avec intérêt le corps du plus petit bouger sur son sexe, s'empalant sur lui lentement.

-mh... Levi, tu es superbe...

Erwin glissa ses mains sur les hanches fines et l'accompagna dans ses mouvements par de légers coups de reins. Levi grogna en sentant le blond bouger.

-Tu triches Erwin ! Comment veux-tu que-ah! Que je tienne le rythme avec ça !

Erwin lui sourit, taquin.

-oh vraiment ? Je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand chose... Mais peu être veux-tu que je fasse plus lentement ?

Il ralentit, mais donna des coups de rein plus profond cette fois, rejoignant les fesses du brun à chaque descente.

Chaque contact émettait un bruit de claquement humide tout à fait agréable au oreille du blond. Chaque poussée dans le corps du brun était un délice pour le policier qui se forçait à rester calme bien qu'il sentait qu'il ne le resterait pas longtemps.

-Nyaah... ahn...

Il n'était pas très fier l'ancien parrain, à chevaucher un policier en gémissant comme une donzelle. Mais honnêtement, il en avait rien à foutre de l'image qu'il pouvait avoir. Ce que le blond faisait à son corps était terriblement bon.

Levi, dont la teinte du visage avait viré au rouge tomate, vint se mordre la main pour tenter d'étouffer les sons obscènes qu'il n'avait pourtant jamais émis avec quiconque. Erwin le trouva adorable à essayer de combattre le plaisir de la sorte.

Mais il était hors de question qu'il le prive de tels sons. Le blond saisi les hanche du plus petit et le colla à lui et d'une poussée sur ses jambes, il se releva de la baignoire. Levi s'accrocha aux épaules du plus grand pour ne pas tomber, curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire. Plaqué au mur, son premier réflexe fut de remonter ses jambes de façon à les croiser autour des hanches d'Erwin. Hors de question que d'un coup de tête, il le laisse dans cet état.

Mais le policier n'avait pas l'intention d'arrêter là. Il passa une main sous le brun pour le maintenir à bonne hauteur. Il lui fit face un instant avec un sourire sauvage.

- c'est mieux ainsi, je peux tout voir de toi.

« Cette position me rend dingue, dépêche, toi de bouger ! ». C'est ce que Levi aurait voulu dire, mais aucun mot ne réussissait à franchir ses lèvres car le blond recommença à le posséder, plus fort, et plus rapidement, frappant sa prostate à chaque coup de reins.

-Ahnn... Grhm...!

Tentant à tout prix d'étouffer ses gémissements et sa honte, le plus petit vint cacher son visage dans la nuque du blond et alla lui mordre le cou. La sensation des dents du brun s'enfonçant dans sa nuque ne fit que l'exciter d'avantage. Sa respiration se fit erratique alors qu'il s'enfonçait plus fort dans le corps du plus jeune.

-MMMMh !

Erwin était légèrement frustré, ses coups de reins prirent un rythme rapide et intense, mais plus que tout, il désirait voir le visage du brun quand il prenait du plaisir. Il recula son visage.

-Levi, hm... Regarde-moi...

Levi serra davantage sa prise autour des hanches du plus grand et Releva les yeux à sa demande. Le blond le contempla. Le visage du plus jeune était rouge et son regard voilé par le plaisir. Par instinct, il approcha son visage de celui de l'autre homme pour venir mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et passer doucement la langue sur celle-ci.

-Hmm.. Ah ! ...Er.. Win..

Ce dernier avança alors son visage pour sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus possessif et affamé tout en continuant à le posséder passionnément. Sa langue alla chercher sa jumelle, la caressant et la dominant en douceur. Levi passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds de son amant, répondant fiévreusement à cet échange passionné. Il étouffait difficilement ses gémissements contre la bouche affamée du blond.

-mmh...

Levi remua les hanches suavement, accompagnant les coups de reins du blond qui devenait saccadé. Des spasmes parcouraient le brun, lui indiquant qu'il allait bientôt jouir. Il sépara leurs lèvres et susurra doucement à l'oreille du policier.

-ah...! Er... Erwin... Mh ! Je vais venir...

Erwin, au bord de l'extase, lui répondit avec une voix brisée.

-alors vient... Levi... Montre-moi ton plus beau visage.

Le corps du blond tremblait de plus en plus et il luttait pour rester debout. Son sexe pulsait sévèrement entre les chaires du plus jeune, réclamant libération.

Sa respiration était à la limite de l'animal alors qu'il donnait les derniers coups de reins puissants. .

L'ex mafieux jeta sa tête en arrière quand il sentit son corps se tendre. Il planta ses ongles dans le dos de son amant et le griffa jusqu'au sang au moment ou l'orgasme le foudroya.

-Ah ! ERWIN !

Ses chairs se contractèrent et sa semence souilla leurs ventres. Les doigts du blond s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire de l'ex mafieux alors qu'il se libérait abondement au plus profond de son intimité dans un grognement satisfait.

Ses jambes flageolaient et il retint difficilement son amant contre lui alors qu'il les fit descendre doucement dans l'eau tiède du bain.

Le brun s'appuya mollement sur le blond, comme vidé de ses forces. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration.

-Ah...! Hm... C'est... C'était...

Levi reprit ses esprits avec difficulté, ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon.

-C'était ... Pas mal.

Erwin eut un sourire aux mots du plus jeune. Bien sur, il avait parfaitement compris que ça avait été bon pour lui aussi.

- pas mal... Oui...

Il se retira du corps de l'ex mafieux, mais garda ses bras autour de lui. Levi grimaça en sentant le sperme couler de son intimité. Il ne bougea cependant pas de sa place, profitant de la chaleur de cet homme aussi insupportable qu'irrésistible. Il sentait cependant une douleur le tirailler entre les jambes. Il siffla.

-Génial... Et maintenant je vais marcher en canard, super la première journée au boulot.

Erwin lui caressa la tête avec un sourire amusé.

- Si tu veux, je te masserai ce soir.

Le brun posa un regard blasé sur le sourire du plus vieux. La situation devait être comique, mais il avait tout intérêt à le remettre en état rapidement. Hors de question d'entrer aux services spéciaux en boitillant.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant que le froid de l'eau ne les oblige à sortir de la baignoire. En se levant, la douleur se fit plus vive, rappelant le brun à l'ordre et il se tint les reins en sifflant sous le regard inquiet du blond.

-Rah ! Erwin ! Prends tes putains de responsabilités !

Ce dernier ne fit aucun commentaire, toujours souriant et saisi le brun qu'il porta contre lui avant d'ouvrir l'eau de la douche. Ils se rincèrent sommairement et sortirent de la salle d'eau.

Sans demander et sans hésiter, le brun se saisit d'une chemise du blond et l'enfila comme pyjama. Il boita jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger et s'installa, non sans glapir de douleur.

Il croisa les bras et regarda le blond cuisiner en sifflotant joyeusement.

Il l'avait eu malgré tout, mais Levi n'arriva pas à lui en vouloir. En y réfléchissant, lui-même avait fait des folies pour le blond. Il l'avait amené à l'hôpital alors qu'il était le flic chargé de l'arrêter, il l'avait épargné, il avait même ressenti de la culpabilité d'avoir blesser ses amis... Quand il y repensait, il n'avait pas réussi à lui en vouloir malgré le fait qu'il avait détruit son réseau et l'avait forcé à la rue... C'était ça faire des folies pour l'être aimé ?

... Aimait-il le blond ?

En y repensant, c'était peu être le cas. Et l'idée en elle-même n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son regard fut attiré par son portable posé sur la table. Il s'en saisit et le fixa un instant. En recherchant dans ses contacts, il trouva Erwin...

Il hésita un instant, changea son nom de contact avant de déposer son portable sur la table dans un geste négligé et de se lever. Il boita jusqu'au blond et glissa les bras autour de son ventre en s'appuyant sur son dos. Le Blond eu un sourire tendre et caressa les avant-bras du brun qui marmonna.

-Si tu me lâches, ou me trompes, je te butte, Erwin...

Il acquiesça avant de se retourner dans les bras du plus petit pour l'embrasser passionnément. Levi sourit contre les lèvres en pensant au nouveau pseudonyme du blond dans sa liste de contact.

« Connard de mon cœur. »

Voila voila, Fin de cette fiction, Nous vous remercions de nous avoir suivit et vous souhaitons bonne continuation !

Kitsu-d'angelo et Mimiyanina


End file.
